Lincoln 10 (Act 1)
by J-547
Summary: The most powerful device in the universe goes to a child named Lincoln Loud with a large family. The warlord Vilgax is not giving up on the watch until it is his. With Vilgax in his case and villains showing up in Royal Woods, What will happen when Lincoln goes against evil with the Omnitrix. Will he be able to keep his secret from everyone.
1. Introduction

Now I know a lot of fanficitons has been done already on this specific crossover. I just couldn't stop myself to start making a fanficiton of my own.

As you know with the Ben 10/Loud House crossover. You should be familiar with Lincoln Loud soon getting his hands on the Omnitrix that turns him into 10 different aliens, (And more as the stories progress.)

There are also times where his family are bound to know if they get suspicious about Lincoln, or being captured by a villain like Vilgax. Clyde, Ronnie Anne and some others like Sam are bound to know and keep the secret hidden.

I'm gonna do something completely different.

This entire fanficiton will be based on Lincoln Loud with the watch, but this story will be from the classic ben 10 series to the end of Omniverse. This will include some of the time travel events that occurred during the whole story. For example Lincoln meeting up with alien force Lincoln, Omniverse Lincoln and even Lincoln 10,000 and other alternate Lincolns.

The villains will be the same as always with Vilgax and powers which Kevin and Gwen have will be used by friends of Lincolns, maybe even his sisters.

I do like how other writers have the aliens scrambled up a bit. Like in the original ben 10 instead of all of them being the original ten, there's some from alien force/ultimate alien and Omniverse. So I might consider that.

I have an idea on something, but I don't know if any of you guys would agree to it. I was thinking of having crossovers with some other cartoon characters from CN/Nick/Disney. Because 1, there could be a time where Lincoln bumps into them accidentally or been asked to help and 2 some of the characters arnt human and could give Lincoln more selections in the Omnitrix. But that's up to you guys if you want to, if you do, I already have a selection of characters that I can use in this, but if you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll think about it.

Also there will be a time where Lincoln Loud and Ben Tennyson will meet as they both will have their own Omnitrix.

The Omniverse, AF/UA and Original will be set into 3 arcs.

Hope that you guys understand where this is going to be like. Oh by the way, about the romance.

There might be plenty of females in this fic from Loud House characters and ben 10 characters. Don't worry, there won't be a harem to go with this. (That is if people ask for it, it wasn't my decision.)

Hope that you guys can take the time to read this, because I'm gonna make many chapters. (As. I can. I am not that much of a long writer, but I will try.)

Have a good day and I'll see you soon with 3 Chapters of the introduction of the 3 arcs.


	2. Then There Were 10 (Act 1, Chapter 1)

**Lincoln 10**

**Arc 1, Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. The world was clear of clouds in the sky and the temperature was warm that everyone was warm and fuzzy as it is the summer time. It was currently the afternoon and the first thing that was seen on the land of the earth was a small town in Michigan. Royal Woods.

The town was peaceful as adults were working hard at their respective jobs, putting their potential to the test that pays good enough money for them to pay for their food and the bills around their houses. Helping people when trouble gets around town like an infection.

The teenagers and children were all in school right now. Everyone was inching to brash the door down with major force with massive gauntlets to be free, as it is the last day of the school year before the summer holidays.

Currently there's high school where the older teenagers were being patient, and trying to regain their sanity before the clock hits 3. They were sweating and had irritating pressure which shows them all being impatient.

Middle School wasn't different as the younger teenagers were also struggling to keep their excitement under control within the final 10 minutes.

And finally elementary school where a young boy who would soon become this towns greatest was at right now. Lincoln Loud. He was sitting down in his classroom as he was tapping his foot. It was slow but very rapid speed. Lincoln was too excited to get out of class and start heading to plan for his summer holiday. His father told him the family was going to go camping in the forest, where other campers.

He wasn't the only one, swearing up to get ready for summer. His best friend Clyde Mcbride and was sweating nervously but keeping his exciting sanity in check, but was losing it. Other classmates were also struggling to keep themselves under control.

Just then the bell rung loudly, getting everyone's attention. The second it rung the teacher look back from her board and saw the students were gone. The teacher then cheered in excitement as she jumped out the window.

The crowd of children were raging in excitement and they all took off. Their friends had one more conversation before they departed ways to enjoy their summer break.

"See ya later."

"See you soon buddy."

"Later."

"Bye."

"Take care."

"Have a great summer."

Soon Lincoln and Clyde were at the walkway by the street, talking one last time before they departed.

"So got any plans Lincoln." Clyde said. "You bet I do. Me and my family are gonna camp in the forest. Dad always like doing this each year and I can't wait!" Lincoln replied.

Clyde felt happy for his white-haired friend. "That's great buddy. My dad's are gonna go around the world. They said its time to journey the best places in the world that has to offer."

"Whoa! That's awesome. I hope you have a blast!" Lincoln said. "Right back at ya." Soon they shared a fist pump as they suddenly...

"LINCOLN!!!"

They hear the voice call them and they soon see familiar faces. The 4 girls, one that was 4 and had glasses, Lisa. The 2 that looked like twins. Lana and Lola and then finally a 8 year old goth girl with fangs over her head, Lucy. These were sisters of Lincoln's

Lola was the one that shouted her brothers name out as they approached Lincoln and Clyde.

"Hey guys! Are you ready for the trip!?" Lincoln kept his excitement going.

"Heck yeah!!! There's gonna a lot of mud, animals and they'll be pools to check out too!" Lana said happily as Lola scoffed her twin.

"I am looking forward to the forest. I admire the darkness and its spooky features. It keeps me warm instead of the campfire." Lucy said as everyone looked in horror and shivers.

"For myself, I am intrigued to see what sorts of other hidden chemicals and elements that are being used in this natural environment." Lisa said.

"Well, at least I'm glad your guys accepted this trip." Lincoln said as Lola gave a deadpan expression.

Just then they hear a honk from a van and saw that it was Vanzilla with their father, Lynn Sr on the drivers seats. On the passenger seat was their mother, Rita.

Behind them were the rest of the siblings. The sports girl, Lynn Jr and the comedian, Luan sitting in the middle. Luna the rockstar loud was at the back. Both oldest siblings Lori and Leni are at the front behind their parents along with the youngest baby sister, Lily.

"Gah-gah!"

"Yes Lily. Were picking up your other siblings right now." Rita said.

They soon got inside the van as they already packed up their things this morning before school.

"Hey dudes! You ready for camp!?" Luna said excitingly.

"You bet! I can't wait to see wildlife!" Lana said jumping. "Alright Lana, keep your excitement until we get there." Lynn Jr

"Yeah, you don't want ants in your pants. Hahaha." Luan joked.

"Meh, I welcome them to try." Lana said getting disgust from everyone else.

"You are SICK!" Lola screamed.

"Literally." Lori and Leni said in unison.

Lincoln shakes it off and smiles. "Well I for one is happy to have a camping trip, we had one in a while."

"That's right sport. This is gonna be a exciting return when we hit the road." Everyone agrees to what Lynn Sr said.

The Family then set off to their camping destination. Everyone looking forward to an easy and fun summer holiday.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, a small ship was travelling above the earth as it was being chased and fired by a much larger ship.

Inside the large ship contained many robots and programed soldiers. On the large chair was a squid alien warlord with dark red armour.

"Lord Vilgax! The ships shields are almost down, we're keeping up the firepower!" The drone said.

"Excellent! Keep at it! The most powerful device in the universe is within my grasp, as I will use it to conquer it and beyond!" The warlord now named Vilgax said in triumph.

* * *

The Loud family were at the campsite as it was getting dark. Ever since they got there and unloaded everything and putting up tents, They were around the campfire and eating their dinner while admiring the night sky.

"Wow the sky is like, totes beautiful." Leni said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Star!" Lily said.

The others were delightful with Lynn Sr cooking their best hamburgers.

"Oh man. Dad. You gotta do this again!" Lynn Jr said, biting a hamburger down.

"Yeah Pops! These are great!" Luna agreed.

"I would like make some more girls, but we're gonna need to save some of it for later on. Besides, the fire is almost gone."

As on cue, the fire was gone. It was now getting colder as they were all shivering.

"I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!!!" Lola shouted while cold. She was scared that gotten darker.

"Someone needs to get fire wood. Like right now!" Lori said.

"Not it!"

Lincoln was caught off guard from the sisters quick response and then sighed in defeat. "Dang it. I'll get some wood."

Lincoln got up and started to walk into the bushes.

"Don't go too far sport!" Lynn Sir called out.

"I know!" Lincoln called back.

* * *

The two space ships were fighting as the small ship took a hit and started fall down to the earth's atmosphere.

"The ship is going down Lord Vilgax." The drone said.

"Board the ship! We must obtain the Omnitrix!" Vilgax said.

Just then a large green blast fires at the ship. It hit the room where Vilgax was in and he was caught in the blast.

The small ship released a small pod, which went down to the earth.

* * *

Lincoln walked around and saw that no firewood yet and he sighed. "Man! I need to find something or else Lola will go chaotic again."

Just then he looked up and saw a light from the sky going down.

"Whoa cool, a shooting star!" Lincoln said as he then saw the star go down towards Lincoln and looked like a bigger rock on fire. "Not cool, a meteor!"

He ran away fast and avoid the crash landing. As it crashed, it left a big crater. The boy got up and went to the crater. He looked down and saw a weird sphere object with lines.

"Looks like a satalite or something." Just then Lincoln was standing on cracked rocks and then fell down the crate.

"Ow. That got me." He the paused as the pod opened up revealing a watch, which was black with grey and white outlines, on the watch face was a green shaped hourglass with a small green button by the face. It was glowing green.

"A watch? What's a watch doing from outer space." Lincoln took a minute to think but then out of instinct, he reached for the watch with his left hand and then the watch wrapped itself around Lincoln's wrist.

"Ah, get off! Get it off get if off!" Lincoln was panicking as went out of the crate and ran to find help or try to get it off himself.

Back with the sisters, everyone was getting worried. It's been 20 minutes and Lincoln hasn't returned.

"I'm losing it!!" Lola screams.

"Alright, someone needs to check on Lincoln." Rita said.

"I'll go get him!" Luna said.

"No Luna, I will! I'll make sure Lincoln is back, don't worry." Lori said.

"Don't worry?" Luna said blankly.

"Exactly, Lincoln can take care of himself. We know that. I'm just as worried as you are." Lori put her hand on Luna's shoulder. "You may not think that I do because I'm like bossy, but we don't want her to go nuts. She's already giving Lana a death glare."

Lana looks and was annoyed. "Knock it off Lola!"

"Alright Lori! Just be careful." Luna said.

"Yes sweetheart, we don't want you to get lost." Rita said.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back with Lincoln no sweat. The Twirp knows what he's doing anyway if he got lost. He's the man of the plan after all."

Lincoln was using a strong stick to use by getting rid of the alien watch from his wrist, he was however unsuccessful as it breaks easily.

Lincoln gives a growl as he cursed himself. "So much for being the man with the plan..." He then took a good look at it.

"Just what is this? It's not like the actual watches I've seen before." He said as the faceplate raises up after a button was pressed.

It was then the green hourglass was turned into a diamond shape and revealed a humanoid figure.

"Whoa what is this?" Curiosity getting the better of him, he uses his finger and presses down the faceplate as the watch glowed in bright green.

His entire body started to wobble around and then suddenly melt down to a large puddle of orange goo. Then a projector came above it and roll the goo into a ball and then take shape of a humanoid figure.

"Whoa! I feel weird." He said as he looked at himself through his reflection in the water. He took a few seconds to see his hands.

Lori was walking through the trees looking for his brother.

"Lincoln! Lincoln!? Twrip where are y-"

"AHHH!!!!!" Lori was startled from the scream.

"Lincoln!! Don't worry, big sister is coming to get you!" Lori runs quickly to see what happened to him.

Unknown to her, it was him but different. Right now he was in a panic. He ran around in circles.

"I'm... I'm..." Lincoln relaxes for a bit. He then realised it doesn't hurt.

"Im okay. I'm gooey but okay. Wow!" Lincoln then chucked to himself. "To think I was panicking for nothing.

"LINCOLN I'M COMING!!!" A voice was heard from the back of his head. He knew that voice too well.

"I gotta hide. I can't let her see me like this." Lincoln then hides into the bushes and saw Lori walk by.

"Lincoln where are you?" Lori called out.

Before he could say anything. The beeping noise from the Omnitrix symbol. He was then in a flash of red. He was back to normal.

"Yes, I'm back to normal!" He then saw behind him a bunch of sticks, just laying on the floor.

"Huh? That's a strange coincidence." He shrugged it off and grabbed the sticks and headed out the bush.

"Lincoln there you are! What happened, I heard screaming." Lori said worried.

Lincoln was tense. He didn't want to tell Lori what happened so he tried his best to cover up.

"I was in a tree, trying to get sticks down and I accidentally fell. I'm fine though, it wasn't a bad crash." He explained.

Lori sigh and gave a glare. "Don't scare me like that! We were worried about you."

"Sorry about that. But the good thing is I got us some fire wood." He reassured.

"Good! Let's hope Lola hasn't eaten anybody yet."

Soon they walked back to the campsite.

In space, Vilgax's ship was being repaired. However for the warlord he was in a tube of liquid. His body was blasted in half and was needed to heal.

"Sir, we have located the Omnitrix! It's scanned on planet earth." The pilot said.

"The Omnitrix on a dirtball of a planet. Curses!" Vilgax said as a large drone came into view.

"Search and take the Omnitrix. Let nothing stand in your way." The warlord commands as the drone launched itself to the earth.

As it crashed landed, it rosed up and started to scan the pod that held the device. It wasn't there and the robot destroyed it. It then sended out 2 drones to search the watch.

Back at the campsite the fire was back on. Everyone sighed in relief that they were warm again from the cold night.

"Glad to have the fire back." Lana said. "I would of gone nuts the next second." Lola complained.

Everyone looked deadpanned at Lola and sighed. "I would of!!"

"Yeah right! We know you wouldn't do that." Luna said.

Lola gave a death glare at Luna.

Just then Lily heard noises coming from behind. She looked at the bushes and saw 2 drones coming towards them. She nudged her mother.

"What is it Lily?" Rita said as she looked back and saw the drones come towards them. "GUYS!?" She shouted as everyone caught attention and saw the drones.

"What is that!?" Leni asked. "It looks like floating robots." Lana answered. "I'm the middle of the forest!?" Lynn Jr was flabbergasted. "I agree! This is an impossible porobability of such technology being in this environment." Lisa implied.

They scanned the area and look to see a watch on Lincoln's wrist and saw the hourglass symbol. They started to shoot the family.

"Run!!!" Lori screamed as everyone ran behind the family van. Lincoln tripped and looked at the drones growing near him.

Just then a noise was heard from the watch, signaling it was recharged. He then held his hand up.

"Whatever you did last, time now would be a good time to help me out." He slams the faceplate down and was in a green light.

Veins started to go around his body with his eye being orange. Fur was all over his body and he was revealed as a orange animal with fur, claws, no eyes and gills.

As the flash died down he saw the drones firing. He roared out and started to attack the drones, biting ones face off. The one drone was destroyed, he hoped on the other drone, flying towards the van and went by the family that was hiding.

"Look!" Lynn Jr pointed at the orange animal attacking the drone.

"Its a dog!?" Lori was surprised.

"Cool! Get him boy." Lana said and cheered on.

The alien mutt finally chewed the head and launched itself of as the drone blew up.

He then was greeded by Lana who hugged him. "You were awesome! Thank you so much." Lincoln could do was chuckle and lick Lana.

"Ew!" Lola was disgusted.

Just then the symbol was beeping and Lincoln ran over the van. He landed and then was turned back to normal.

"Wow...that one felt hard to control. Then again he was a mutt and very wild." Lincoln said.

He was then greeted by a group hug. "Are you alright big bother?" Lucy was emotionless but felt worried.

"Yeah I'm fine!"

Just then they hear screaming coming from the main area of the campsite. A large robot drone was causing chaos at the site.

"Oh my gosh! We're being invaded!!" Leni screams.

"This is a remarkable piece of technology. However since it is somehow programed by its creator to destroy humanity..." Lisa pauses and cleara her throat and let's out a scream.

The family starts to runs away. The robot then blasts them, causing only Lincoln to be separated. The family kept running until they were safe, unknown to them that Lincoln isn't with them.

Lincoln went behind a bus and looked upon the destruction the robot was causing. He looked at the watch, which recharged.

"Alright. What do I use now?" The faceplate went up and it showed a different figure with spikes on the back.

"Let's hope you can do something." Lincoln presses down on the faceplate and transforms.

He has diamonds cover his hands and arms, and then his face showing his now yellow eyes. Diamond spikes come from his back and wearing an orange and black suit with the symbol on the right side of the chest.

"A diamond alien? Let's hope this is enough to beat that drone down." He rushes towards the robot who has grabbed the owner of the campsite.

"Hey ugly! Looking for someone? How about me?!" The diamond alien said. The robot then scans him and reveals the hourglass symbol. It drops the man and fires at him.

Lincoln dodges the robot by rolling. The next blast hits him but was deflected by his hand, which turned into a spike shard.

"Hmm? I wonder." He then spots his family running back.

"Does anyone see him!?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Not yet! He's gotta be here somewhere!" Lynn Jr said.

"Lincoln!" The twins called out. They were not noticing the robot blasting the tree down. As it was coming down they were shielded by the alien. He had a massive spike coming out of his back as the tree falls to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" The alien asked.

Just then the family went up to the twins and the diamond man. "We're sorry, but we have trying to find our son." Rita said.

"White hair? This tall?"

The family nods.

"Don't worry, I told him to take cover, he's safe." Just then the robot was about to wander somewhere else.

"Take your kids and get to safety." He said as they ran away from the fight. Lincoln looks at his hands. "Time for operation: reflection backfire to be put in action. Now this should get his attention."

He fired diamond shards at the robot that caught the attention and walked up to him. 'Cool shards, and Perfect Timing' He thought as he ran up in front of the robot.

"Hey! Put one here will ya!?" He pointed at it's chest. The robot blasts as Lincoln then catches the blast in his hands. He stuck himself down to the ground with shards in his feet.

Everyone in the crowd including the Loud family watched.

"What comes around, goes around. Let's see you taste your own medicine freak!" The alien said as he reflects the beam and slices the robot in half, causing an explosion.

The robot was down and everyone was shocked.

"Whoa!!! He took that giant down!" Lynn Jr said shocking.

"My gosh he's like totes cool. Nice one diamond headed guy." Leni called out.

Lincoln heard this and thought for a minute. 'Actually, this could be a good name. Better than calling out my real name.' He thought.

"The name is Diamondhead. Just to let you know." He replied. Beeping noise was heard. He ran fast away.

"Wait what about a bro!?" Luna called, but the alien was gone.

Lincoln, now normal ran behind them and pant. "There you guys are! Are you okay!?"

He was squashed into a group hug. "Oh my baby!" Rita cried.

"Thank goodness your alright. Come on, guys. Let's go home." Lynn Sr said as everyone agreed.

They all got in the van and drove off back home. Everyone talked about how crazy tonight was and never go back until it was safe. Lincoln however was looking at the watch.

He took sometime to think. 'This came from outer space, and those drones must be after it. Someone wants it, and they are not taking no for an answer.' He thought to himself quietly as he was then called.

"Bro? What's with the watch?" Luan said, pointing at it.

He was tense, but quickly made an excuse. "I won it at the arcade. I decided to bring it over to camping." He lied but kept his face straight.

"Oh okay." Luan said as she was then called by Lori.

Lincoln kept thinking. 'I have to make sure no one knows, because bad people will be after them and I'll be on my hands. I have got to keep this safe from evil hands.'

"What! Destroyed!?" Vilgax exclaimed.

"It appears the device has been attached to an earthling sir!" The pilot said.

"Curse that creature. The Omnitrix will be mine and his head will be hanging on a wall!!!!" Vilgax screamed.

Soon everyone was back at the house and was asleep. Lincoln was snoring away as the watch recharged but then glowed numerous times.

"Ugh! What planet I'm I on?" It said.


	3. Heavy Meddle (Act 1, Chapter 2)

**Lincoln 10**

**Arc 1, Chapter 2**

* * *

It was a brand new day in The Loud House and everyone was getting used to being louder than ever since the camping trip. They were saved by a few aliens from dangerous robotic drones. A wild orange animal, which chomped down the drones and a diamond alien, who singlehandedly defeated a giant drone by itself. It was all over the news, which the family were watching now.

_News: During last night in the Royal Woods Camping Site, a large robotic drone was sighted, trying to eliminate all humanity out. Reports say that alien figures came out of the blue to fire back and save the civilians from dangerous harm. These are to be seen as heroes, since one named Diamondhead declare safety of our town from danger._

Everyone was concerned, however unknown to them the real alien hero was the only son and brother of the family.

Speaking of which, the loud boy was in his room. He was reading his comics in his underwear. He felt good to be out of the summer, however after getting the watch, it turned quickly for Lincoln as he now has possession of transforming into different alien spieces. He knew after the attacks of the drones, someone and many more bad people would be around causing trouble.

For now, he plans to relax and have his time during the summer. That was his plan until...

Beep beep beep.

"Hello, anyone there." The watch made the sounds and started to speak in a metallic voice, similar to Lincoln's. This startled Lincoln as he felt the vibration of the watch and looked at it.

"What the..." Lincoln taps the faceplate.

"What are you doing? That is not how you transform!" The watch spoke again.

"Whoa!!" Lincoln jumped in shock and fell to the floor. He got up and rubbing his bum, easing the pain.

"Wow you and your human race must be sensitive."

Lincoln glared. "Hey! We have some sense of control!"

"Sure you do, sure you do." The watch said sarcastically. Lincoln eyed it for a second until his door was opened.

"Lincoln! You missed the news from last nigh-" Lola said as she saw him in his underwear and closes the door slowly with a digust face.

Lincoln was in shock and embarrassment. "You need to put on some better attire." The watch said.

"Knock it off. I want answers. How can you talk, what are you and why are you on earth on my wrist and where did you come from!?" He said annoyed.

"Calm down, sheesh." The watch waited and Lincoln relaxed. "I can talk because I have a built speech module in me and what I am is called The Omnitrix, the most powerful device in the known galaxy. I am on your wrist because you found me when I crashed, I got myself on you since your were reaching out to grab me anyway and I have merged with your DNA since then. I come from a far away planet where my creator made me."

Lincoln was dumbfounded and was clueless. The Omnitrix sighed as it then explained everything in better understanding. After another explanation, Lincoln seems to get the point the watch is making.

"So your telling me that your called The Omnitrix, from a far away planet in the universe, built as the most powerful device. You came here in Earth from a small ship sending you from that pod, got on my wrist, merging with my DNA and giving me access to transform into different types of aliens which a I used some of them against the drones from last night?!" Lincoln explained fully.

"Yep that's the cover story." The watch responded.

"This had gotten me overwhelmed. I think I'm gonna walk around for a bit to sync this through, becides, I can't let no one especially my sisters know about this." Lincoln finishes as he puts his clothes on and heads down to the front door.

"Hello Lincoln? Where you off too?" Lucy said in a emotionless voice with the sisters now paying attention.

"I'm just taking a walk for a bit in the park. Just gonna clear my head from last night, you know?" He responded and the sisters nods.

"Yeah, I don't blame ya dude, it was crazy!" Luna said.

"I tired calling you about the news, but you being in your..." Lola groans.

"When will you be back, you can't be all day." Lynn Jr said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before lunch is ready." He said and walks off.

* * *

Lincoln was walking around the park, unknown to him, he was being followed close behind. "To think that this summer was gonna be good and not chaoitc, turns out I run my mouth too much, too soon."

"Yeah you do." The watch said and Lincoln sighes. "You don't have to be a jurk about it, also why does it sound like you have my voice?"

"Well first, since I am merged with your DNA, it's given me a easy to talk based on your personality. Secondly, you need to turn around." The watch said.

Lincoln was dumbfounded but did so and was met with a pie in the face. "Hahaha! I'm sorry, but I had to see that happen." The watch laughed at him.

The white hair boy scolded at the Omnitrix as he looked back up and saw a familiar face.

"Wait, arnt you?" Lincoln was about to ask.

"You don't need to know, only that I'm not quite finishing playing since school ended." said the girl that's Lincoln's age. She then threw another pie at him, causing him to fly over at a pond.

"Hahaha, smell ya later Lame-o!" She said walking away.

Lincoln got up and removed the pie form his face, he was irritated and a bit feared. Fear would be an understatement since he was livid.

"She seems nice." The watch said.

"Nice? NICE!? Dude, she's the bully from my SCHOOL! Ever since she's here, it's mostly after me." Lincoln said grunting.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Lets just go home." Lincoln then started to walk home.

"Okay dude what's going on between you and that female human." The watch demands.

"Fine. Her name is Ronnie-Anne she goes to my school to learn like everybody else, becides Girl Jordan, she is the toughest girl in the school and doesn't play nice. She pulls pranks, threatens people to get what she wants. For some reason, she's mostly targeting me." Lincoln explained.

"Wow, you have a great taste in friends." The Omnitrix said.

"Were not even called friends if she bullies me half the time."

"Once again, you can't understand the word sarcasm."

Lincoln groans. "If I had a tool to remove you..."

"Trust me, it'll take more than that."

* * *

Once he got home, he opens the front door and was met with his sisters giving big smiles.

"Um, what's wrong with your family?" The watch whispers.

"I don't know."

"Hey Lincoln." They all said in a happy tone.

"Hey, what's going on?" He replied.

"Did you see a girl today?" Lola said with a smile.

"Yeah I di- wait, how do you know."

There smiles grow even further and some let out a small squeal. Lincoln was tensing up and backing up.

"Wait! Did you spy on me!?" Lincoln demanded.

"I am detecting a spy bot on your ear." The Omnitrix whispered. Lincoln shook his head and it came out.

"Dang it." Lisa cursed under her breath.

"Look, It was mainly that bully girl from my school okay, why you even bother to ask?" Just then they squealed happily and loud.

"Do you know what this means!?" Lynn Jr said.

"She wants to be your girlfriend!" Leni screamed as everyone squeals.

However, Lincoln gave a face where the most stupidest word answer to a quiz was given.

"You have got to be kidding me." The watch said.

"It's not like that! she's a BULLY!" Lincoln responded seriously.

"She clearly wants you bad bro." Luna sIds in a sing song while everyone 'ooed'.

"Are you even listening to me!"

"Yeah we are, and you got the hotsy for her." Luan teased. "Literally." Lori added.

They kept talking about how Lincoln and the girl and Ronnie-Anne. However their brother was about to burst.

"Lincoln and his girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The girls sang.

"Look man maybe we can just-" The watch was cut off.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE, LET ALONE CARE! LEAVE MY HEART ALONE, YOU DON'T OWN IT!!!" Lincoln screamed loudly. It was silence.

The sisters looked shocked and tooken back from the outburst. The watch was silent and didn't speak at all.

"Lincoln, I. We didn't think you were so sensitive and serious about your love life." Lori said.

"SENSITIVE!? YOU ARE SO WRONG IN THE HEAD!" Lincoln screamed.

"But Linky-"

"She's a bully! A bully!! AND A BULLY IS WHO BEATS ON OTHERS THAT ARE WEAK, NOT IN ANY LOVE INTERESTS!"

Soon the sisters took a minute and then finally realised. He was telling the truth. They were blinded by the fact its a girl and not a bully. But now, with Lincolns tone, they knew they were wrong.

Lincoln calmed down and was now having regret. "Guys. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"No Lincoln, you had every right." Lucy said.

"We thought this means that you were actually going to be in love." Luna explained. "I'll tell you this, I had the same thing happen to me with Bobby. We didn't like each other at first, but we talked it out and we like each other." Lori said.

"Didn't that like last 5 minutes?" Leni said. Lori gave her a death glare.

"The point is your right, we shouldn't be meddling with you. If it were us, we would had done the same thing." Lynn Jr said.

"I'd probably beat you all up, but I'm being nice." Lola said. Everyone glared at her. "What!?"

Lincoln sighed. "Thank you and I'm sorry for yelling, your just looking out for me. Right now. I'm gonna go relax for a bit." He walked upstairs and went to his bedroom and laid on his bed.

"So this is what humanity is like." The Omnitrix said.

"Yeah, but it's always not that bad, my sisters maybe annoying, but their family, I wouldn't trade for the world." Lincoln said.

"Then you risk your life, with me on your wrist..." The Omnitrix paused.

"It's fine. I can take the responsibility." Lincoln said.

Just then they hear a buzz, it came from Lincoln's phone. He opened it and saw the news.

_Reports say that a bank robbery has been caused with numerous hostages. The police are waiting for the criminals demands and not taking any action._

"Let's put that word to the test. Unfortunately we must be careful due to hostage taking. Those sick individuals." The watch commented.

"That's not good!" Lincoln said as he got up and headed for the window.

"Wait kid, what are you-" The watch stopped talking as Lincoln jumped out.

Before he landed. "Give me something good." He slams on the Omnitrix and he transforms.

He was splattered as goo. The projector came up and lifted him up, showing his humanoid goo form.

"Goop! to the rescue!" Lincoln said.

"Goop, really!?" The Omnitrix scoffed.

"Yeah, why? What would you call this?"

"Nothing! It doesn't need a name."

Goop was deadpanned and ignores the watch as it kept going.

* * *

The robbers were in the building, keeping an eye in the hostages. Unknown to them goo was coming out if the vents and onto the ground.

"They got 1 minute, they not here with our partner, there all dead." The robber said.

The other robbers nodded as the civilians were panicking quietly. The goo went towards all the criminals feet, circling them.

"What's that noise!?" One robber said, but was too late was they were scooped up.

"What the hell!?" They were now in a ball of goo as the goo then launched itself outside the bank and flew them into the police cars.

The police were shocked but kept their guns aimed at the criminals. The goo went of them as it formed back to its humanoid form.

"The civilians are safe. And there all yours officer." Goop said as he walked away but was stopped by numerous TV crews.

"Whoever you are you made an appearance today and saved lives. Do you have a word for the public." The newsteller said.

"Uh yea, the names goop-"

* * *

_Make sure you stay home and be in school, or else you'll end up like these poor saps trying to get money the hard way__._

The Loud family were shocked. Another alien was sighted since the night Diamonhead went against the drone.

"That Goop guy is awesome." Lana said jumping in excitement.

"It's a very interesting liquid form, I must have a sample." Lisa said to herself.

"Guess he handled the _stick__y_ situation. Haha!" Luan joked as everyone groaned.

Lincoln felt good about his first crime job. Although he still has some guilt to deal with.

"Guys, I'm going to headout, I'll be back before it's dark." Lincoln said as the sisters waved and the boy left.

* * *

The bully girl now known as Ronnie-Anne was at the park and saw that it was sunset. "Well better get going." She started walking until a older teenage group, walked up to her.

"Hey there cutie, where's your mommy?" The boy teased.

"None of your business! Now get out of my sight before I put you down!" Ronnie-Anne warned.

The other boy went up and pushed her to the ground. "What can you do, your a child, a weak runt." They laughed as Ronnie-Anne stood there, she wanted to get up. However something was holding her back against older kids, something of a memory, she wanted to deeply forget.

_You'll always be alone. No one will like you for who you are. Hahaha._

She remembered the day she came into royal woods since she was 9. It was horrified and people her age was making fun of her and being alone with no friends, it pushed her to fight back and earn respect, she never needed friends.

She looked and teared up. The boys looked on and laughed in more, causing her to roll up and sob quietly.

"HEY!"

That was a deep voice along with a few shards hitting the ground. The boys look up and saw the diamond alien.

"Didn't your mother tell you bulling is like a disease?" Diamondhead said.

The boys laughed and taunted. "What your gonna do!? Your literally filled with cash with that armour, think your so tough. Becides you have more luck than this little runt." He points at Ronnie-Anne who looked up in surprise to see the alien hero with tears still flowing down her cheeks..

Diamondhead noticed and cracked his knuckles in some anger. "Well her luck is about to shine from when I am done with you." The Omnitrix sighed. "Your acting like Luan now..."

"Don't remind me." Lincoln muttered and groaned. The older teenagers ran up to him and punched his armour. Diamondhead did nothing as it was like a pillow hurting him.

'Hmm, I wonder' Lincoln thought, he was thinking of something new. He reached his hand in the air. As on cue, a large diamond hand launched from the ground, catching both teens in the air. They started to panic. Ronnie-Anne was in shock and disbelief.

"If I ever catch you two beating up her, little kids or anyone again. There's gonna be more than just a giant hand fearing you." Diamondhead narrows his eyes.

"Okay, okay, will do what you say!!!"

"Put us down!!"

Diamondhead then dropped the teens on the floor with a thud. They got up and started to slowly get back up.

"Now scram, before I change my mind." He said as his arm turned into a sharp weapon.

"You got it!!! Let's go!!"

"Mommy!!!!" The teen cried as they ran away.

Lincoln sighs and sees Ronnie-Anne.

"Ronnie-Anne!" He runs up to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I c-" Ronnie-Anne was cut off my Diamondheads hand.

"It's okay, I can-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" He taken back from the outburst and saw Ronnie-Anne's tears flow even more.

"Ever since I was a 9 year old girl, I tired to make friends. But all the time people push me away, say that I don't want to be with people. Others just tease my life being forever alone. It was a new town, the people were not nice. They kept saying that I will forever be alone until the day I die. I couldn't take it. I told my mom and she did what she could to comfort me, but it wasn't enough. I had to be the bully, just so I can stop the pain. I never wanted to do it, but it makes me feel better and to forget my past." She then sobbed as Diamondhead felt bad and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ronnie-Anne. I understand your concern. There are times in life you wanna forget, but doing what you do won't fix your problem fully. It just makes you no better than them. But that's is going to change. You won't be alone anymore." The Omnitrix starts beeping. However Lincoln didn't move. He has been told Ronnie-Anne's deepest secret, no one should have known this. It was only fair for Lincoln to do the right thing.

"I hope you know what your doing." The Omnitrix said as it times out and turns Lincoln back to normal.

As soon the flash died down, it revealed Lincoln hugging Ronnie-Anne.

"L...L...lam...Lincoln!?"

"You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here for you, no matter what you think or what people say. You need a friend and I'm giving you one." Lincoln said as he tightens his hug and holding back his own tears.

Ronnie-Anne hugs Lincoln tightly. "You're the...alien hero..."

"More like heroes, but yeah I am." He said.

"Why did you tell me now? You could of ran away and not get caught."

"I couldn't, not after what you told me. It was only right that you see who I really was."

Ronnie-Anne then chuckled through dried tears. "What makes you think I can keep your secret from everyone else."

"Because I trust you. Can you trust me?"

She thought. She told an alien hero what her past was like and how she became a bully to others, and to add to it, Lincoln reveals himself as the alien hero with the aliens that been showing up. He took his secret to her to make her feel better when she told hers. And he said he would be her friend, after all the years trying and times she endlessly pranks the white haired boy.

"Yes. Thank you. Lincoln." She said after they separated.

"You know what's funny. My sisters thought you bulling me means that you like me." Ronnie-Anne couldn't help but laugh hard at what he said and it got the boy to laugh along side her.

"That's the most ridiculous excuse I have heard!" She said laughing.

"Yeah, it's very unpredictable!"

They saw the moon showing up.

"Its almost curfew, we better get going." Lincoln said as himself and Ronnie Anne walked away from park.

"So, got any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a big brother named Bobby, he's always a hard worker with so many jobs, a bit overprotective though." She said.

"Funny, my oldest sister Lori is the opposite, since she the oldest, she doesn't really go protective, she's more bossy. By the way she's dating a Bobby."

"Huh? From what I've heard, Bobby is dating a Lori."

They both stopped for a second and was wide eyed.

"YOUR BROTHER IS DATING MY SISTER!?"

"YOUR SISTER IS DATING MY BROTHER!?"

The Omnitrix sighed. "Well ant that peachy!" The Omnitrix said in angrily sarcasm.

"What's that watches problem?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Dont mind him, it's like this all the time."


	4. Animal Control (Act 1, Chapter 3)

**Lincoln 10**

**Arc 1, Chapter 3**

Outside a warehouse was a business man that was knocking on a large door.

"Hey! Animo! Open up!"

He kept banging the door down and soon the door was opened. It wasn't even locked. The man walked into the building and sees multiple animals in cages. In front of him was a man with white hair and skin that looked greenish. This was Animo.

"Ah, Robert! Come to admire the great discovery of my latest project." Animo said.

Robert grunted. "This project of yours has been carried to far Animo. Working here, which I might add, your 6 months overdue. We have a business!"

"And business has nothing to DO with my evolving creatures. No get out!"

Robert then laughed at Animo. "Evolve!? That's impossible."

Animo then grinned. "For your puny brain, so be it. However my prototype can give these animals their full potential and roam freely in this world." Animo grabs his device which was a helmet and puts it on his head. "Observe and Behold!!!"

He then presses a few buttons on his chest device. The glowing red energy from the helmet went towards a toad in a box. Once it lighten the amphibian, it was then growing as it broke its containment and turning into a giant creature. Robert was shocked as the toad grabbed Robert by his collar with its teeth and shakes him around.

"Hahaha! Now get out! I have work to do!" Animo said as the toad launches the business man out of the building and into his car.

"Now, to enhance this invention to perfection and I'll get my hands on him for abandoning my work!" Animo said as he then heard the TV go on.

That's right folks, Royal Woods now has its own electronic store, anything you need electronic, games, devices or even something for a science project, it's all here. Come down to Royal Woods Electronic Store, we sell the right things, for the right price.

Animo grinned. "Just what the doctor ordered."

* * *

In the junkyard, Ronnie Anne was walking around the area. She was hiding from Lincoln. He asked her to accompany her to the junkyard to practice the aliens he has used recently. It's has been a week since Ronnie Anne and Lincoln became friends and were the only people that can can hangout. With Ronnie Anne being Lincoln's first friend in town and Lincoln's friend Clyde out in the world. It was limited to those two.

"Alright. This is a good spot. No way Lame-o can fine me here." Ronnie Anne grinned and felt she did a good job hiding, making a challenge for her new friend.

Unknown to her, growling and loud thuds can be heard. She was stunned but shurrged it off.

"It's probably a rat." She said but was tackled down by a orange animal.

It was roaring until it was chuckling. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but be a bit jumped by this until she saw the Omnitrix symbol.

"No fair Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne complained as he turned back to normal.

"What, the alien transformation is always gonna be my best shot, especially that one I turned into, if I need to find what I am looking for." Lincoln explained.

Ronnie Anne got up the floor and dusts herself off. "Whatever, just don't get that wild mutts slime on me, or else your gonna get more than just a double jab." She warned.

Lincoln shrieked but then caught on what she said. "A wild mutt?"

"Well duh doofus, its wild and it acts like mutt." Ronnie Anne explained.

Lincoln looked at the Omnitrix. "You know what this means?"

The watch sighs. "We're calling the alien that?" It said deadpanned.

"Yep! Wildmutt."

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and chuckles. "To think something stupid coming from my mouth actually gets used."

"When it comes to naming aliens any stupid names are the best and powerful ones for a alien hero." The boy taunted and Ronnie Anne laughs.

"You keep telling yourself that man." Her phone starts to ring and read the text. "Ugh! I gotta go, Bobby needs some help back home."

She slightly punched Lincoln's elbow and walks away waving. He waved back and stood in the junkyard a bit more.

"Now that I sort of got the hang of Diamondhead, Goop and Wildmutt..."

Lincoln's phone rings and reads his text. He was livid in disbelief. "What!?"

* * *

"For the hundredth time elder sister, my intentions are to explore this new electronics store, to see what particular equipment is in stock to require." Lisa said.

Lisa, Lana, and Lincoln are in the van with Lori driving them to the new store that opened in their town.

"Then how come I have to go!?" Lana said.

"I must be with at least a sibling other than our young one." Lisa implied and Lana grunts.

"Lori is with you on the van. She can take you instead." Lana said and Lincoln gave her a weird expression. 'A bit late for that' he thought.

"She is required to do a chore around our residence, but she halted that for this occasion for reasons." Lisa said as Lana just looked at her oldest sister for any confirmation.

"She's right, I need a new plug or else my charger won't work and if Boo Boo Bear is waiting then imma be a terrible girlfriend and future wife and-"

"Breath!" Lana said as Lori keeps her cool and stops hyperventilating.

"May I suggest to why our brother is here? He surely isn't have any interest in this particular store." Lisa said.

"One, when it comes to electronics, there's video games, gadgets and much more stuff like that. Two, Lana, why did you bring me here?" Lincoln asked.

"I never said you to come at All..." Lana said.

"But I got your text!"

"My phone was in my room, I was outside with Hops."

"Then who-"

* * *

Lola was on her bed, playing with her doll.

"Haha! Lincoln and Lana both got what was coming to them. Now I can finally have peace and quiet." She said relaxed.

* * *

Lana had her fists balled up and was in irritation. "That little..."

"What's wrong?" She looked at her brother, trying to keep her cool.

"Its nothing Lincoln. Really, it's nothing." Lana said.

"Something is up with her." The Omnitrix whispered.

The rest of the ride was quiet until they finally got to their destination. Lori parked up near by the store and they all proceeded inside. The store looked like it was any other store in town. It goes on for a while with the amount of stuff in stock, it almost felt like being in a supermarket.

Lori looked to find a conditional charger for her phone, Lisa went around to see the high quality equipment she can find useful. Lana and Lincoln were walking together just looking around as they waited for their siblings to find their respective items, pay them and return home to resume any routine they had for the day.

"Lets hope that they are done quickly." Lincoln states and Lana nods in agreement.

The mechanical girl was then had attention when she heard the stores TV go off into the news channel.

Reports say that a large amphibian has been sighted and is heading towards downtown. Seeking at a store which seems to be the new electronic store that has opened hours ago.

Lana was in shock of the large animal. She was in disbelief, but was amused from seeing the animals size.

"That's a huge frog!" She exclaimed happily. Lincoln saw this as soon as she said that and was wide eyed.

"That doesn't look friendly."

Lana then scoffed happily and reassured her brother. "Relax, its clearly making its way downtown peacefully. It maybe big, but its still an animal. Plus how can a frog even be bad."

On cue the toad creature rammer through a wall and was in the store. Everyone in it were shocked and started to panic as they left the building. Lori was screaming as she held Lisa with her as they left.

Lana stood their still and didn't move but went up to it and was in joy. She didn't notice a man on top of the animal get off and was searching. The man was Animo. He did notice the girl that was amused by the frog and gave a loud chuckle.

"I'd you think this is amusing, wait until you see what it can really do!" He turned the dail on his device and the toad was roaring in rage about to hit Lana.

Before it could happen, multiple crystal shards came from the ground between them, guarding the girl from the mutant frog.

There he stood. Diamondhead, he ran towards the toad and gave it a large punch, sending it outside the store. He looked down and saw Lana in shock and fear.

"Are you alright?" He said. She could only nod, knowing she had nothing to say.

"Hey, get to safety." He said as she then ran away from the store and meeting up with her sisters.

"There you are Lana, your could of been killed." Lori shouted as she was hugged by Lana who was terrified.

"That's not a frog! That's a monster!" Lana cried.

"It is a magnificent creation. Something not very popular." Lisa said astonished.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Lori was annoyed at her sisters reaction.

Back to the fight. The frog got up and charged at the alien hero. Diamondhead uses his hand and reaches to the air. A large diamond hand came from the ground and stopped the toad monster in it's tracks. He then uses it to punch the toad in the air and let it drop down to the ground hard. The toad was on its back.

Diamondhead looked and slapped his hands to gesture a good hard work. He was then stopped by laughter. He turned around and saw the man with multiple electronics.

"Your so called hero work won't be enough to stop my greatest plan yet. You will see that the animals will once again rule over the human race! With me at their command!" Animo cranks the dail to max and Diamondhead was caught off gaurd when he was launched back into the store with a large thud, thanks to the toad.

"Ya!" The man and the creature escaped and ran away towards the outskirts of town.

Diamondhead got up and saw it was gone. "Dang it." He then heard his sisters calling and on cue the beeping noise was heard and Lincoln was back to normal.

Lori, Lana and Lisa went inside what's left of the store and then saw Lincoln get up from the floor. They rushed towards him.

"Lincoln are you okay?" Lori said.

"Yeh I'm f- hey!" Lori searches him for any sort of injury. "Are you sure?"

"Lori I'm fine." Lincoln reassured. She sighed in relief.

"All gone...gone..." Lisa whispered.

"You okay?" Lana put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay? Okay?! OKAY!!?!" Lisa screamed and Lana flinched.

"THE ONLY SUITABLE LOCATION FOR SUCH WONDERFUL TECHNOLOGY ONLY TO BE STOLEN BY A HOMELESS JOCK!!!!!" She roared as everyone walked away slowly.

* * *

Lincoln was watching TV in the living room while listening out for the radio on Animos whereabouts. Lori came in and sat down, taking the remote and changing the channel.

"Sorry Twirp but-"

"Your the oldest I know, I don't mind right now." Lincoln cut her off while staring at the radio. Lori just looked at her brother a bit shocked to see him not complain.

"Okay Lincoln, what's going on."

"Nothing I'm just listening out for that guy that robbed the stuff from that store. I kinda feel bad for Lisa and I thought I could try and salvage somethings." He explained, he was originally going to find him and put a stop to his plans. Thanks to the cover up, Lori bought it.

"Look Lincoln, I know you wanna help out Lisa, but there's no point we could get hurt and-" She was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello! Boo Boo Bear?! Slow down. What you doing at the museum. What?! OH MY GOD!!!" Lori screamed at the top of her lungs as she grabbed Lincoln and went to the van.

They were soon were going at full speed down the road. Lori was panicking as Lincoln was shocked and was horrified.

"What's happening!?"

"Bobby is in trouble! He was working at the museum until a man with a large creature came in and took him away! Oh my boo boo bear!!!" She cried.

"Him again!" The Omnitrix said and Lincoln sighed.

"Will get him this time. I'll make sure of it." He gripes his fist tight.

* * *

The duo went inside the building and only see guards knocked out. They winced at the brushed it off to find Bobby.

They walked around slowly, taking in the silence in the hallway. "This is quiet, too quiet..."

Lori nodded as she tried to not scream in horror. They then were stopped by the sound of a man trying to call for help.

"Bobby!!!" Lori cried out and rushed towards the noise with Lincoln running behind her.

They saw Bobby tired up on the ground. This was once again from animo. "Oh Boo Boo Bear!" The voice was from Lori as she picked up and freed her boyfriend.

Animo looked upon the trio and chuckled. "Your savior is here, it won't be any good with my new invention."

The teenage couple held each other as the young pre-teen stepped up. "Like that's going to change anything better us you... You... Uh..."

"The names Doctor Animo boy and I will make this world better, especially retuning what has been extinct for years. Behold!" He dials his device and aims at a Dinosaur skeleton that reformed the organs and skin, bringing it back to life. It roared out of control.

Lori screams and held onto Bobby who on instinct ran quick from the building and outside. Ronnie Anne just came by on her skateboard and saw the couple running.

"Guys what's happening!?" Ronnie Anne said.

"There's a living Dinosaur in the museum. Wait where's Lincoln!?" Bobby asked Lori.

"Oh no!!! It must of got him!" Lori cries on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby felt bad for her loss. Ronnie Anne shrugged this off, knowing Lincoln and his new device meaning he wouldn't go down without fighting. She heard roaring and her eyes were wide but ran in anyway.

"Ronnie Anne don't go!" Her brother cried out.

Lincoln dodges the Dinos attacks and got up onto his feet. "Alright, it's time for alien number 4." He press the Omnitrix and then finds a new alien to try out. The figure was big and had four arms. He slams it down and transforms.

The veins were growing massively as his eyes went orange and split to make four eyes. His muscles made him massive as 2 more arms grew from his sides. He was red with an orange and black shirt with black pants.

The lighted died down and he cracked all his knuckles. "Let's tangle big guy!" he races towards the dinosaur who tried to swing its tail around, but was caught by the red alien and smashed it around.

Ronnie Anne was running towards the noise but then saw Animo by a skeleton bird. "Hey, what are you doing!? There's a uncontrollable animal!"

He chuckles as he looked at her. "Astonishing isn't it? The animals from the past will be reborn and be the ultimate kingdom among our race. Hahaha!" He dailed his device and brought the bird to life.

"I shall leave you for a history to remember by for your last lesson!" Animo then ran towards where the Dino and Lincoln went.

The Dino smacked the alien hero at a wall but had no effect on him. "Nice try small hands. You got nothing against four armed muscle. Hey. That's not a bad idea. Four Arms!"

"We are having a serious discussion about your name choices." The Omnitrix said.

Four Arms grabbed the Dino by the head and spins around fast. He then launched him towards the entrance, which was now crashed with broken walls.

Lori and Bobby gasps in horror and saw the Dinosaur getting up slowly. Animo ran quickly to it and hoped on. Four Arms went outside and saw Animo on the Dino.

"As much as I want to stay and chat more history, I have a reward to claim! And I'll be bringing a special guest of honor with me." The Dino then ran.

"You gotta stop him!" Bobby shouted.

"Uh, yeah, just make sure-"

"AHHHH!!!!"

They looked and saw the massive bird grab Ronnie Anne and flew away fast.

"Ronnie Anne!!!" Lori screamed. "Sis!!" Bobby gasped, they both headed towards the van and races down to the bird.

"I'm coming!" He ran quickly and jumped into the air, catching the brids feathers. He griped on.

"Lincoln!!!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" He said as the watch started beeping. "No not now!!!"

The bird swept around and got the alien off its back as he landed hard and the red flash appeared and went away.

"Dang it!" He got up from the small crater and started to run.

He then saw Vanzilla went by and was in disbelief. "Stay there Lincoln! Will get your future wife!!!" Lori shoutwd as they ride off.

"I WNAT TO HELP! AND SHE'S NOT MY- OH FORGET IT!" Lincoln kneeled down. "Now what I'm I gonna do!?" He then hard his phone ring and saw it was Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne, where are you!?"

"Lincoln! I need help! This stupid bird put me on a tall pillar outside of a large building. I think it's holding a ceremony, the guy on the Dino was heading towards there!" She was slipping as one foot was keeping her balance. "HURRY!!!" She hung up.

"Let's go!" The watch exclaimed and Lincoln ran towards the building fast.

* * *

The van stopped where Ronnie Anne was and the couple got out. "Ronnie Anne! Hang on! Will find a way to get you down!" Bobby said.

"Oh yeah, no worries, It's okay. I won't DIE OR ANYTHING." She said angrily and sarcastically.

Lincoln was 5 minutes away, but then the Omnitrix beeped, signaling it was recharged.

"Alright. I need Diamondhead if I wanna catch her with the large diamond hand." He slammed on the Omnitrix and was in a light.

He curled up to a ball. His feet bones extended to 4 toes. His bone structure became more buggy like with green eyes appearing. As the light died down, he was now looking like a moth being blue and black covers that are wings with his mouth still and not moving when he talks, only releases cold air.

"Huh, this isn't Diamondhead." He then saw his covers go into wings. "Nope, this is even better." He started to fly upwards.

Ronnie Anne was now losing grip and starting falling. She screamed as she was then grabbed by a black and blue blur. She opened her eyes and saw the flying moth alien and mostly the hourglass symbol on his chest.

"Lincoln?"

"Who else would it be?" They then heard a screach and it came form the massive bird now flying towards them.

"Look out!" She shouted and Lincoln covered her. They were soon had their edges glowing blue as their bodies vanished and went though the bird.

They looked and saw nothing, only to see the bird frozen in ice and crashes on the ground, breaking it apart.

"Whoa did I do that!?" Lincoln said as he then let Ronnie Anne down to the ground softly as the older teenagers rushed in.

"Oh sis! You okay." Bobby held her. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Where's Lincoln?" She lied, knowing that the alien was her white haired friend.

"He back at the museum, we told him to stay put." Lori said.

"Okay..." Ronnie Anne said as she saw the alien and walked up to him.

"Have you seen the Dino?"

"There, in that building is where I saw them." Ronnie Anne pointed at and He started to fly inside.

* * *

The crowd was clapping at the winner for the science reward. "Thank you, thank yo-" He was cut off with a crash on a wall, revealing the dinosaur and Animo riding it.

"Professor! You have something that belongs to me." He said as they rushed towards the winning scientist.

"Animo! What are doing, what have you done!?"

"Finished what you couldn't. You had no guts and yet took all the glory. Now it's going to change, as I am truly the greatest scientist." He grabbed the trophy and the Dino caught him in his teeth and was about to eat him.

Just then a moth came in and saved the professor, landing safely.

"I'm not finished with you yet." The Moth alien. "Arg! How many of you pests must interfear with my plan!?" Animo said frustrated.

"Trust me, many do! And for the record, your not nominated to be having that case. So either you massively chill and give it back, walk away to prison or I will make you massively chill out by force." The alien said.

"Wbat are you some sort of big chill!?" Animo questioned.

Lincoln liked the idea of the name and The Omnitrix grunted. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm named Big Chill. And since your not giving up the trophy, I'll do something better." He flew towards the Dino and blew cold air into its face. With the weight of the ice, it went down and shook the ground. Animo lost grip of the Case.

"NO, MY PRIZE!!!" Animo cried out as it broke. He then tried to dial his device, but didn't do anything.

"Looking for something." Big Chill said as he went back from being intangible and revealed the helmet animo was using.

"MY HELMET!!! NOOOO!!!" He cried again as the alien dropped it, the device broke and the Dino now became a skeleton and broke into pieces.

Big Chill flew down to animo and looked at the helpless villain. "Oops, that's my bad, I can get you somebody to help. The police would love to hear from you."

* * *

Soon Animo was in a police car, going to jail. Lori, Bobby and Ronnie Anne got into the van and buckled in.

"Boo Boo Bear! Do not ever go back to the museum!" Lori said.

"Dont have to tell me twice! I'm quitting that job." Bobby said matter a factly.

"Maybe you should work at Gus, Games n Grub again." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Yeah, we can see you from time to time." A familiar voice said. Lori gasped. "Lincoln!? How did you get in the van!?"

"I don't know, I just did." He said, Lori was confused. "I just did Lori, there's no way I'm walking home at this time, becides". He yawned. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, I'm proofed after being stuck in the air for so long." Ronnie Anne said.

"Me too babe. This has gotten me scared and tuckered out." Bobby nudges her.

Lori sighed in relief and tiredness. "I guess your right. Let's go!" She started the car and proceeded to drive home.

Unknown to the 2 teenagers in front. The pre-teens were discussing.

"I take it their new. How many does that make now?" Ronnie Anne said.

"5 now. I think there's more." Lincoln said.

The Omnitrix spoke up. "I contain 10 aliens total, however there are more. Unfortunately they are locked so your limited to 10 right now.

They were both wide eyed at the possibility and shot a nod at each other to discuss it at another time. Right now, they would forget about today and head to the pillow for the night.

* * *

In prison, Animo was drawing plans on a wall with chalk. "Soon, I'll escape and I will demolish all that stands in my way." He laughed like a mad man.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!"

Animo chuckled. "In time my friend, you will see, they will all see." Animo kept on drawing for the night in his cell.


	5. Making The Case (Act 1, Chapter 4)

**Lincoln 10**

**Act 1, Chapter 4**

* * *

A massive robot was trying to destroy the city. It was beating up a new alien hero, which took the appreance of a large muscular orange tiger with single black sharp claw sticking out of its hands.

It was being launched as it crashed onto a car. It growled and turned to the audience. It wasn't pleased and it was very angry all the time, it did have the hourglass symbol on the chest, so it was almost controlled by the hero. Almost.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING VIEWERS THAT ARE ON NICKELODEON, OR YOUTUBE, OR WHATEVER THE HECK FANFICTION IS HELD IN! THIS DAY WASN'T GOING WELL AT THE START WITH SOME ANGERED SIBLINGS AND NOW A KILLING ROBOT CAUSING DESTRUCTION AND BEING LIKE THIS FROM THE DAMN WATCH."

"Hey!" The Omnitrix shouted, insulted.

"YOY PROBABLY WONDERING. _Why are your sisters mad, why is the metal robot here and WHY ARE YOU THE ALIEN I THINK YLU ARE!? _WELL GUESS WHAT! I'M NOT STUPID! AND GOING BACK TO THIS MORINING WILL PROVE EVERYTHING. AND WHEN YOU COME BACK, YOU BETTER READ IT, OR ELSE YOU CAN DEAL WITH THE ROBOT YOURSELF, AND I'LL BE EATING POPCORN, WHICH I WILL GET FROM A BRAT TO GIVE YOU A BETTER IDEA ON WHY YOU FIGHTING THIS PIECE OF JUNK INSTEAD!"

* * *

(Earlier This Morning)

In the dining room, it was quiet, until one sibling came down and went inside, this loud was the alien hero. He felt good today and went up to a piece of furniture.

Funiture that contains many trophy that was won by all the sisters with their main and effective talents. Lincoln however, doesn't have none. He looked at it in shame but brighten up.

"This will change. I'm sure of it, my sisters may have talents on the outside, but they don't have a talent on the inside like I do." He looks at his phone and sees the online video competition. "This contest is sure to give out videos that are beyond funny. The most viewed, liked and commented on NickTube is guaranteed the winner and receives a trophy and a verification on their channel. This is gonna be sweet. The question is, what do I record that is guaranteed funny?"

He then slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh wait! I need to get a camera first and I might need some help." He walked yo the stairs and went towards Luan and Luna's room. He knocked on the door and waited for at least a good min-

"Come in!" Take it back a second. Lincoln walked in and immediately regret it as he saw the bucket of water fall on him. He was now soaked and Luan laughing at the sight. "Very funny." Lincoln said deadpanned but shugged it off.

"So what's is going on Lincoln?" She said. "I'm entering a contest that needs to contain a video that is funny enough to get a good response. The best one will get a trophy and be verified. Do you happen to have any spare cameras anywhere?"

"Of course, I keep them with your tapes." Luan said as he walked to her closet.

"Oh good, I would of got a- wait, did you say my tapes?"

Luan opened the closet and saw cameras, tapes and old film tapes scattered. "Yep, these tapes are all from you within the years. Every since I had my camera I've been watching you. It's funny seeing them now than back then." She laughed.

"Riiiiight...might wanna do that with my permission from now on..." Lincoln said, a bit creeped out. "Sure thing, it's always important to ask permission. Anyway here's a camera for ya." She gives it to Lincoln and he thanked her, walking away.

"Hey Linc, make sure to _wrap _it up once your done." She joked and Lincoln groaned as he left the room and head to his room to think. However he was concerned what Luan had in her closet with the cameras.

* * *

"I didn't think Luan actually caught my embarrassing moments since I was born. It's kinda creepy she's doing it. I think it's almost stalking. He said, as he walked back and forth.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I read on family things, parents do tend to capture moments like this to back to it in the future?" The Omnitrix said.

"...Point taken, but this my sister, not my mom."

"True. So what are we gonna do for this video contest?"

Lincoln shrugged and went on his laptop. "I'm gonna see what I am up against." He looked through the videos sent but one got him to narrow his eyes. "What the."

He plays it and sees himself with a mattress and had a girls face on it as he was flirting in his underwear. He was shocked and paused it.

"WHAT!?"

The Omnitrix beeped. "Wow, are you that wild. I thought humans couldn't be more crazy.

Lincoln ignored the watch and saw the comments. 'Man this is too good.' 'Wow, he's despereate.' 'Why is my face on there?'

"No no no! Who posted this?!" He tried to look and saw the name. Unknown47.

"Dang it, this guy is gonna try and win with my embarrassment over my crush. Come on!" He shouted in frustration.

"Well now. I bet if your sisters had this online, they probably gain more attention." The Omnitrix teased.

Just then Lincoln had an idea. "Omnitrix, your a genius! This can be good." He grabs the camera and starts rushing out his bedroom.

"Wait what!?" The Omnitrix said.

* * *

(1 Week Later)

He was outside at the park, looking back at his new video he posted. He saw all of his sisters doing embrassing moments while he was holding the camera.

People around him laughed dramatically and was pleased by the video.

"Man Lincoln, I didn't think this would top your embrassing moment." The boy laughed as everyone else did.

He then saw his crush giving him a angry and disgusted look. She walked away.

The Omnitrix beeped. "She doesn't look happy." Lincoln sighed. "It was thanks to that video she now hates me."

Lincoln shrugged it off quickly. "I think it's safe to not go near her for a bit. Come on let's go home and let the video settle in." He walks home.

They didn't know that they were being watched by a group of sliver armour knights. "By time it strikes midnight. Will make sure to take over. Neigh, will make it our next location for the castle. May thou no one to stomp across us." The leading Knight said as the rest cheered on.

* * *

Lincoln was at the walkway and heading towards the front door. The Omnitrix beeped in alarm. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What you mean? The video is out and we should be secure to win. What's the bad feeling about all this?" The white hair boy said as he opened the door expecting to go upstairs.

Instead, he was greeted with his sisters with a angry expressions, all directed towards him.

"I knew something felt bad!" The Omnitrix whispered. Lincoln didn't realise they watch the video as well. He should of known, but what kept him from knowing.

"Oh gosh! Look, I know what your thinking, but I can explain!?" Lincoln shouted in panic.

"You have 3 seconds to explain yourself!?" Lori said as Lisa started the clock.

"I saw a video that was me doing something privately. I actually didn't mind after I was frustrated for a bit. So I thought if I made a video based on you guys, it would be great to have a chance. Becides, don't you care?" He explained.

"Of course we do! My reputation is ruined. RUINED!" Lola screams.

"Lincoln, you were suppose to get permisson first! Not jump the gun." Luan said.

"I can't believe you right now!" Luna scoffed. Lynn growls.

"How could you!?" Leni was at the point of tears.

Lincoln didn't say anything, he didn't want this to happen. "All I want is to be talented like you guys."

"More a talent thief!" Lucy spat angrily.

"Your so selfish!" Lana said.

Lincoln then realised he was doing the exact same thing the guy when he uploaded the video of himself. He then felt guilty and regret.

The sisters walked away.

"Wait, I can fix this. As your brother I can help my siblings out. Come on!" He tried reason.

"We have no brother." Lucy coldly daod as they left him and slam their bedroom doors.

Lincoln had a shadow over his eyes as he went to the couch and sat on it. He had his hands on his head.

* * *

"That's cold Lame-o, even for you and from you." Ronnie Anne said. She was getting told by Lincoln about what happened at the junkyard. "I felt the same thing, that was a bit harsh when they said he's not a brother anymore." The watch replied.

"There right. If I wasn't so desperate being able to get something really bad to prove I have a talent, I wouldn't of had my sisters go against me and think of me as their ex-bro. I guess I deserve this." Lincoln said and had his knees wrapped by his arms.

Ronnie Anne did agree on what he did, but she did have an urge to help him. He felt alone and her heart is telling her she couldn't let him be like that, no matter what she thought or think of him and his actions. This was her only real friend after all. She went to Lincoln's side.

"Look Lincoln." He looked at her, surprised she used his real name. "What you did was selfish, disgusting and probably got yourself in a dark place right now. However, I can't really blame you."

He was confused and was now curious.

"I think I would say is that, doing this was too prove that you want a talent, that's the only thing I don't blame you for. However, there's no point of having a talent at all, especially what you have right now." She pointed at the Omnitrix.

"You said it yourself. What you do is dangerous, it's life risking. Gaining a talent isn't like this. To them, you don't have a talent at all, heck evryobody can see you with no talent. But from what you told me, you have more than just talent." She puts her hand on top of his.

"You got a heart. A heart of someone who would save the day against dangerous people, with that device. Your not somebody with talent, your someone that can save lives. Lives that are better than what they are good at. You don't need talent to impress everyone when you have lives on your hands when people are after you. Your have what it takes."

Lincoln then smiled wide as they both got up. "I never thought you be like that to me." He said.

She then lightly punched his arm. "Don't expect it again Lame-o."

"I wouldn't have trade it for who you are. Thanks Ronnie-Anne."

"Now how about I help you fix this, it looks like your gonna need help with a problem this big." She said.

"I would really appreciate it." Lincoln said, just then a alarm went off. It was a jewelry store.

"Right after I take care of this crime." The Omnitrix faceplate went up and saw a new alien figure. "Best time to use this one." He slams down and was in Fred light.

His body with filling up with fur as his face was being more of a wild animal. His muscles were growing large as a sharp black single claw came out of both knuckles.

As the light died down, he looked like a orange muscular tiger with green eyes and the hourglass symbol on the chest.

He then roared out. "RRRRAAAAATTTTHH!!!!!" With tiger growling as well.

Ronnie-Anne was shocked and surprised at the new transformation. "Whoa, that's a new one!"

He then looked at the girl and went up to her face. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RONNIE-ANNE SANTIAGO! RATH DOSENT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR OPINION ON RATH, LET ALONE DEAL WITH ISOLATED SIBLINGS THAT CAN'T EVEN SEE SOME REASON OVER RATH'S MISTAKE! RATH HAS GOT BUTT KICKING TO DO!" He then roars and jumps high away to the store, leaving a flabbergasted Ronnie-Anne.

"What happened to his attitude!? That alien has got some major anger issues!" She said as she chased the alien known as Rath.

* * *

"This should be enough to power our machine!" One of the knights said as he held a large Diamond and slotted in the massive robot.

Just then he was tackled by a orange tiger alien. The rest of the knights charged. The alien hero threw the tackled Knight towards the others, causing them to crash. Rath stood in front of them.

"You dare strike in business with the _Forever __Knights!?_" One knight said.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING FOREVER KNIGHTS. NO ONE IS BUSTING ANYTHING EXCEPT RATH! AND THAT GOES FOR YOUR WEAK OF A ROBOT. IT PROPABKY CAN'T EVEN DO A PILEDRIVER, IF IT DID, IT WOULD BE GOING TO GO FAR ENOUGH TO REACH HIS TRUE HOME TO RELAX. THE JUNKYARD!"

"How dare you insult our greatest invention to bring order in this town. In the name of the Forever Knights. You and everyone in this town will bow down."

Just as Rath was about to hit them. The robot came to life and attacked the alien by doing an uppercut to him. He then crash onto a car and looked at the audience.

"IF YOU READ THIS. YOUR NOW CAUGHT UP WITH RATH ABOUT TO GIVE THIS JUNK HEAP A POUNDING OF A TIME, BECAUSE WHEN YOU HIT RATH, THATS ITS FIRST MISTAKE. IT ONLY MAKES RATH MAD AND WHEN RATH IS MAD THE OTHER GUY IS AT A TOTAL DISADVANTAGE!!!" Rath then roars out a battle cry and charges at the Forever Knight robot.

"FEARING SPEAR!!!" Rath spears the bot to the ground. They got up. "HUG HUGE SUPLEX!" He did a mega suplex on the robot. "DEATH FROM ABOVE SUPLEX!" The alien did a neck suplex and causing the robot to be immobile. He then grabbed its leg and threw it up to a roof and jumped on it.

Rath held the robot upside down and hugging it. "SCREAMING PILEDRIVER!!!" He said as he jumped off the roof and landed hard on the ground. The robot was malfunctioning as Rath tossed it up in the air. "SERIOUS BUTT KICKING!!" He kicks it midair and was down on a small crate. Rath went up on a roof again and started to use his finisher.

"FROM THE TOP ROPE! AIR SUPPORT FROG SPLASH!!!" He crashes down and the robot exploded. He got up and saw it was down.

"WHO'S NEXT!?" He roars but then sees the Knights run away.

"Retreat!" They panicked and felt scared as they ran quickly.

"NEXT TIME YPU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" Rath said as the Omnitrix was beeping and he jumped away from the public.

* * *

He landed back at the junkyard and he was back to normal. "Man that alien was hard to control, harder than wildmutt." Lincoln said.

He saw Ronnie-Anne giggling and saw she was watching something on phone. "What's up Ronnie-Anne?"

"Check it out. Rath is too funny!" She laughed at the recordings made from the fight. Lincoln started to laugh too.

"Wow, that's funny!" He said.

"I know, just imagine a compilation of him doing this. He be trending." She laughs. Lincoln then had multiple light bulbs switch on.

"That's lt!" He said excitingly.

Ronnie Anne stopped laughing and was confused. "Huh? A compilation?"

"Yeah! This would be perfect to replace that video I made!" Lincoln said.

"Oh cool! Let's do it before someone else does." she said.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

(Another Week Later)

Lincoln was walking home after talking to Ronnie-Anne about their video now published last night. It was coming to the end of the competition and they needed to send it out for the day so people can see. He hoped his sisters would forgive him for what he has done.

He opened the door and was greeted with angry faces of his sisters, however some were skeptical and confused.

He sighed. "Look, I know what your thinking. Its not gonna be daja vu. I replaced the video of you guys. I made a new one."

Lori spoke up. "What makes you think that. We're not watching it knowing it's another way to make us look bad."

Lincoln then sighed. "You be surprised. Come on! Just one look. You won't be disappointed."

He pulled his phone out and showed the sisters the video.

* * *

"Hey guys, it's Lincoln Loud here. I hits wanna replace my recent video. It wasn't right of me to use my sisters like this. It's very wrong and it's not right to use this for gain. For that I'm sincerely sorry, I learned my lesson to not do this and they are very mad at me, I just hope they be happy with what I posted instead. Anyway, now that's done I'll let you all enjoy this compilation. If you liked the new alien hero, you'll enjoy this. Shoutout to Ronnie-Anne Santiago for tagging along with me, filming this."

It then clips to alien tiger, Rath. He was saving a cat as he was shouting at it, the cat fights the alien and they both crash, Rath landing first and the cat safely on the owners arms.

Rath went against a large bulky bank robber and did a sharpshooter hold on the massive robber, the man was screaming for his mother.

Rath went ahead and played chess with a elder and lost miserably. He went and crashed though a wall angry. He then saw another robbery and stomped on all the robbers in rage.

Rath was then shouting at the water. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING WATER! YOU DON'T LIKE RATH AND RATH DON'T LIKE YOU, HOWEVER RATH HAS BACKUP!" He said as he splashed coals of fire on the water. "HAHAHA! HOW'S THAT FOR YOU WATER. NO ONE TAKES DOWN RATH BUT RATH HIMSELF AND THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANYONE TO DO!!!" He roars in triumph.

It then cut to thanks for watching and ended.

* * *

The girls were laughing at the end and were tearing up. Luan out of all of them was broken down in laughter that couldn't be controlled.

Once they calmed down, Lincoln spoke up. "I hope this forgives me. If your still angry, I respect your decision. I cannot let your lives in private be it their, especially if someone else does it. If they do, they answer to me." He punches his fist.

He was then tackled into a big hug. "Lincoln. You did the right thing, we appreciate you looking out for us and admitting your mistakes and fixing them. We forgive you." Lori said as the sisters agreed.

"Thanks guys." Lincoln said, his phone vibrated and he looked at it. He then screams in joy.

"What happened dude!?" Luna said.

"I won the contest!!!" Lincoln said excitingly. The girls then cheered on, most of them were shocked.

"How!?" Luan questioned.

"I don't know! Me and Ronnie-Anne uploaded it last night." He said.

Lori then looked online and was in shock. "Guys it's literally trending as number 1!!"

They all gasped as the door bell was heard. Lincoln opened it and saw the mailman give Lincoln the trophy. He then closed the door and saw it.

"This is awesome! My first reward case!" He said as he went to the case and put his trophy in.

Lori then gasped even more. "Lincoln your channel is verified!?" She said. The girls gasped and squeals in joy.

"Well done bro!"

"Good job!"

"I'm so proud of you."

"Impressive." Lisa stated.

Lincoln felt proud that he got his sisters back. And gaining the prize he wanted. It was all worth it.

* * *

The next day, Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne were walking in the park. Somehow from Rath's fight with the Forever Knights, they cancelled their objective in obtaining the park, thanks to what Lincoln did with his 6th alien.

"That was fun. Glad your well again. I just wish I had more credit." She said.

"How about this, I make you a channel and whatever you capture of me doing hero work, you can upload. Deal?" Lincoln offers.

Ronnie-Anne chuckles and slightly punches his shoulder. "I say we're even Lame-o."

They then hear police sirens running. They knew what this means.

"It's hero time!" Lincoln said as he slams the Omnitrix.

He turned into Rath and was warming up. The watch beeped and sighed. "Here we go again."

"OH YEAH, LET'S CAUSE SOME PAIN!!!"


	6. Hunted (Act 1, Chapter 5)

**Lincoln 10**

**Arc 1, Chapter 5**

In space, Vilgax's ship was still in The Solar System. It was cruising around the planet earth in search of what seems to be the device that the warlord won't give up on: The Omnitrix.

Right now; on his ship, three figures came out to the light in a large battle area in the ship. One of them had a black faceplate with purple lights along with a purple and black armored suit with a jetpack on the back of him. The second figure was a robotic, with a normal left hand and his right resembling a massive claw, he was a golden type color with his legs being like a spider. The last one wore a black armour with a small green triangular light on the forehead with a board in his right hand.

These are bounty hunters, Vilgax brought them here to test their strength and abilities to see who is worth of hiring.

"Begin the audition!" Vilgax said in his chamber.

Multiple drones came out and surrounded the three of them. The purple and black armored hunter started off with flying witgh his jetpack, as well as taking out his blaster to start shooting off drones. The drones fired back, but the hunter dodged and responded with multiple rockets and small grenades, exploding.

The Crab like hunter went next, starting off with clawing drones to mere pieces and smashing them up and down, all imploding form his claw. One drone was flying fast, however the hunter didn't use his large claw, but instead use his small knife to slice it in half.

Just then a large drone came down and was overwhelming in size. Just then the black armored hunter had his small device in his hand then into a hoverboard. He started to launch into the air as the drone starts to fire on him. The damage was not effective as the hunter kept going and smashed through the drone, causing it to blow up.

He stood tall as he grabbed his hoverboard and converted it to a small disc on his hand. A hologram of Vilgax appears in front of all bounty hunters.

"Impressive. You are all hired. Your objective is to retrieve the Omnitrix. The one who receives it first, will collect the reward. Do not disappoint me."

Just then the hunters were in pods and launching towards the earth.

* * *

Meanwhile in Royal Woods, it was all quiet and no sorts of robberies were being taken place. However nobody knew what was happening at the junkyard, except for two children.

Ronnie-Anne was setting up what looks like a training exercise. Lincoln knowing some aliens now, he figured he could use some practice to get used to against future enemies.

Ronnie-Anne was just finished with everything and then gave Lincoln a signal as she spoke up. "All done! You ready Lame-o?!"

Lincoln didn't say anything and all he did was pressed on the Omnitrix until the faceplate lifted and then slammed his hand down, and was in green light, transforming.

Diamond shards covered his hands and his face, the rest of his body as his eyes will a full yellow. Shards came from his back and his orange and black attire was seen with the Omnitrix symbol on his left side of the torso.

"Yep! I'm ready to go." He finally answers as Diamondhead. "Hit it!"

She acknowledged and she cut the wire, sending every projectile at Lincoln.

"This is gonna be fun!" He exclaimed and he turned his hands into shards. Cans were flying upwards as he shot them quick and directly. Targets were seen. Lincoln turned and shot them all quickly down. More cans were flying upwards and he shot them all with only a shard. He was getting used to aiming at the right time and accuracy. He saw more targets at a long distance and let out a battle cry as he rolled forward and shot them with them being a bullseye.

Ronnie-Anne was speachless at Lincoln's fire power and how quick he took them out. "Dang Lame-o. A bit hot headed huh?"

Lincoln was still in his alien form and gave a questionable look. "What do you mean? I'm fine." He look back at the training ground and had a thought.

"However I think I need to get used to thinking than just raw strength." He said as the watch times out.

* * *

They went back to Lincoln's house and were in his bedroom discussing.

"What do you mean by thinking than just strength? You trying to learn how to get some strategies sorted out?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I need to, get creative. Try other ways to fight back instead of using my fists or whatever I have in which alien. Its better to expand my arsenal than be limited to just one move." He explained.

Ronnie-Anne nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I got what you mean. Say Omnitrix, can't you tell us what Lincoln's best alien to use. You seen enough action to know."

It was silent for a minute, the watch didn't speak. The duo were getting a bit worried from the watch not answering. "Uh, Omnitrix. You okay?" Lincoln said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just...thinking." It said.

"Are you sure. You being very quiet than usual." Ronnie-Anne gestured.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling something is coming. Not like a drone from space coming, just something worse." The watch said.

"Regardless, I need to keep practicing. Too bad we can't go back to the junkyard, the owner might be a bit mad with the damage caused." Lincoln said.

Ronnie-Anne then had an idea. "Wait! There's a old train yard that's abandoned. We can use that instead."

"Good idea! Let's go!" Lincoln said as they both walked outside the house and went down the street.

* * *

Back at the junkyard one of the hunters that had the black armor was scanning the area.

"This is where the Omnitrix was last activated." He said as he walked to the area where the training session took place, the crab and purple armored hunters were at a rooftop looking from above.

"jwbejsnsnjdbdjdiwzn" The purple hunter said as he flew up.

"You can say that again. A rock pile like this is rather off space dust." The crab hunter said as he dropped down to the junkyard ground hard.

The black armor hunter walked and saw a can with a shard. He was about to get it until the purple hunter snatched it off him. However the black hunter got his hands on it and ripped it off one of the purple hunters wires, carrying it.

"hehsjwisbdidiisns" It growled.

The Crab hunter went up. "Whoa, big talk from a gear head."

The black hunter went up to the purple armored hunter. "Get in my way again, and I'll teach you how to say dismantled."

"jejidbdhsua" The purple armour said as it flew off.

The black hunter continues to walk as the crab hunter spins his legs and digs underground.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were at the abandoned train yard where they started to practice with some of the aliens.

Lincoln was four arms as he lifted train cars and threw them at a long distance. Ronnie-Anne was surprised at the strength. She didn't think this alien was strong than she thought back at the museum. Just then the watch timed out and Lincoln was back to normal.

"Man, that was tiring." Lincoln said.

"What do you mean, you did a major impact with that car!" Ronnie-Anne outbursts as the crash was heard from afar.

"Well let's see here, the kid used Diamondhead, and then used Goop, then he used wildmutt and finally Four Arms. I think he's done enough." The Omnitrix said, recharging.

"Yeah, I think I have." Lincoln said.

He then thought for a moment and then reliased something. "Hold on, I just realised I have only used 6 out of the 10 aliens." He exclaimed.

"You haven't used the other 4 aliens?!" Ronnie-Anne said and Lincoln shook his head.

She smacked her head hard. "Dang it Lame-o! How did you forget!?"

The Omnitrix beeped. "Yeah, how did you forget. Unless you have been too occupied on the other aliens."

"True. However the more I use them the better I can use them for a home field advantage, for example, if I faced against a enemy in a cold environment, big chill has a home field advantage and can take down the enemy quicker." Lincoln explained.

There was silence. The Omnitrix was quiet and didn't have a facial reaction to what it's Wielder said. However Ronnie-Anne's reaction saida it all. She was in disbelief and wide eyed.

"That's...a great point." She said. "Agreed. Guess I underestimated you." The Omnitrix said.

Just then they feel like the ground was shaking, almost felt like it was an earthquake. "What's happening!" Lincoln shouted in a panic.

"I don't know!" Ronnie-Anne said quickly.

Just then a large spinning drill like object came up and then stopped to reveal a robotic crab.

It was one of the bounty hunters. Mainly the crab hunter.

The two children were in shock as the watch beeped and finally recharged.

"Who is that, or what is that!" Ronnie Anne said.

"It doesn't matter, it looks like trouble." Lincoln said as he slams the faceplate down and transforms.

His body turns slim with the color blue, black with green eyes and massive wings like a moth. He was Big Chill

"Oh great, the one time I expect to try something new." His ghostly voice said

The crab looks at the alien. Big chill flys in front of the hunter, observing it.

"Wow, up close your look pretty ugly for a robotic spider crab!" Big Chill said.

"Hand over the Omnitrix, and I promise it won't hurt as much." He said chomping his massive claw.

Big Chill was taken back from the hunter. 'He knows what this is' He thought. "I knew something was bad about today." The Omnitrix said.

"An AI!? Now there's gotta be more of a reward for this." The Crab Hunter said. "For your information crab guy..." Big chill began.

"Krabb!"

Big chill and Ronnie-Anne facepalmed and sighed. "Okay, Krabb. Even though we were calling you that anyway. And just so you know, me and the watch are attached. Unfortunately for you, we can't be detached."

"Not for long!" Krabb said, chomping his claw again.

"You have no idea who you are messing with." Big chill stalked with his eyes narrowed.

Krabb stood there, ready. "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

"Let me see if you know this one. You see me." He went intangible. "Now you don't." Ronnie-Anne was a bit frightened but shrugged it off as she stood there smirking.

Krabb looked around the place, using his scanner, trying to detect the alien hero. Big Chill was behind him, he flew slowly towards the hunter. 'Time to give him a _Big Chill_ down his spine. Oh great I'm acting like Luan now.' He thought. However Krabb turned his head and saw Big Chill.

"As arrogant as you are dim-witted!" He comments as he then fires orange goo from his claw and it spilled all over Big Chill.

"Ahh. What did you do to me?!"

"Your problasm is now silidified. Making it easier to do this!" He punches the alien towards a crater.

Big Chill tried again and went towards Crabb to freeze him, but was grabbed and Then smacked into a wall. Ronnie-Anne was shocked at the situation as she ran up to her friend.

"Who is this guy!?" Ronnie-Anne said.

"I don't know, but he's really gonna be a problem." Big Chill gets up. "Are you alright Lincoln?" "I'll be fine. Get away from here. you don't want to be caught in the crossfire."

Ronnie-Anne felt like she was being ordered to do something. She would of decked him here and now, however given the situation she nodded and went to a safe area.

Big Chill saw Krabb coming and started to fly around him. "Keep your claws to yourself, Krabby."

Krabb responded with a electric blast towards him and started to fly to another wall. He got up to see Krabb walking up to him. He then sees a platform he's on and looks right to see a lever.

Big Chill grabs it and pulls it down. The platform with Krabb on it went up fast and crushes Krabb onto the sealing.

Lincoln flew away and went to Ronnie-Anne who was by the exit. He landed and then the watch beeped, turning him back to normal.

"He's not gonna give up! We gotta go!" Lincoln said as they ran from the yard and went to the tracks. They then heard what could be sharp spikes hitting the floor.

"He's already out!?" He said shocked. "Ugh! It's like he doesn't give up.

They soon got to a car that was on the tracks. "What now?" Ronnie-Anne said.

Lincoln looked and saw the car on the tracks, leading to a safe distance. "We take a ride."

They hopped on the car and started to roll fast. Krabb finally caught up, but saw them already escaping quickly.

"What a pathetic excuse for prey." Krabb said as he was suddenly blasted away. In the air was the purple armoured hunter. He flew towards the duo in the car.

"haienisjbeud." He said as he started firing lasers at them. "Oh great, another one!? It's like your being hunted." She shouted in frustration and fear.

"Now you see why I have bad feelings." The Omnitrix said as it beeps. "I gotta slow them down." He presses the watch and slams it down.

"Lincoln, that's what it wants!" She said as Lincoln was now Diamondhead.

"I know, but I can't risk your safety because of me." He jumped out the car and looked back at Ronnie-Anne. "Go, I'll catch up once I put some dense into this walking soda machine."

Diamondhead sharpen his hands to pointy shards. The hunter in the air landed, they were about to fight. Suddenly a large Crab hand caught his right and saw Krabb. He then threw Diamondhead into a large train.

Diamondhead got up and started to attack the two hunters, he was taking damage but was holding his own, but as he continued, he struggled more as the purple hunter slashes him and Krabb slamming him to the ground and threw him to a wall.

The purple hunter walked up, but was stopped by Krabbs small hand. "Back off Sixsix! He's mine!"

"hsuxheueehxi." The hunter now named Sixsix said.

"Well, you don't have to get personal about it." Krabb said frustrated.

Just then a smoke granade was tossed and explodes in the hunters face, causing them to back away and fall to the ground. The black hunter shown himself and saw it worked. He then took Diamondhead from his shard on the back and flew off to the other side of the yard.

The hunter threw Diamondhead away and he crashed. He got up and saw th hunter in front of him.

"Billions of beings on this planet, and the Omnitrix winds up on a wrist of a fooled youth." The hunter said.

"He's not wrong you know." The watch comments. "Well, like I said before, it doesn't come off."

"Of course it doesn't, it's power utilising alien DNA, which binds to the hosts own genetic structure. It can't be simply taken off like a hat."

"Like I said, it doesn't come off easily." Diamondhead sharpened his hand to a point. "And I'm very well aware of the DNA bonding." He rushes towards the hunter, only to be counted with an uppercut with a hoverbaord, launching Diamondhead away.

"Your choice of wearing and using it is only on brute strength. Without regard of any stratagy. Do you ever pause to consider your actions at all?!"

"Hey, I am taking some of that into consideration. It jus takes me time for me to adjust to my aliens. Becides the brute strength gave me good use to kicking my share of alien butt." Diamondhead countered.

"Such as your unsuccessful fight in the tracks, with the bounty hunters." The hunter counters back.

"It was 2 against 1!" Diamondhead rushed and started to fight the hunter with hand to hand. However he was falling, since the hunter can easily counter and attack him.

"You were moments away from loosing your life, and the Omnitrix. Victory should of been swift and effortless." He then pushes the alien hero to the ground again as Diamondhead grunted.

"The Omnitrix is not a toy. Is the most powerful device in this galaxy and beyond. A ultimate battle between good and evil."

Diamondhead got up. "Who's side are you on?" He grunted again.

"Your still alive right?"

"Your a good guy!?"

"My mission is to retrieve the Omnitrix at all costs. Since it's attached to you. I'll bring you back to remove the device from your wrist."

"Oh no! I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not your decision."

"It is now." He let out a cry as Diamondhead launched himself at the hunter, making him drop his hoverboard. The hunter threw him off with ease and gets up.

"It's disturbing that you know little of this aliens strengths and weaknesses. You scratch the surface of its potential!" He said.

Diamondhead for the many times again, gets up. "What makes you the expert?"

The helmet went down, revealing, what appears to be the same face as Diamondhead. The alien hero was in shock.

"Your... Me... A Diamondhead..."

"Wrong! I am Tetrax, a noble warrior, and you are a impulsive annoyance." The hunter named Tetrax said.

"Ouch!" The watch said as it beeps and turns Lincoln back to normal.

"We have wasted to much time." He grabs Lincoln. "Hey, let me go!"

He ignored the cry and looked around for his hoverboard. He then saw Krabb walking up towards them.

"Looking for this! Your not getting off this planet with the Omnitrix, and just to be sure."

Sixsix comes in and holding Ronnie-Anne on his shoulder. "Let be go you big dork!" She said, trying to break free.

"See, we decided to work together and split the reward. Along with you in half." He said.

Just then Ronnie-Anne with enough force, bit Sixsix's hand, causing him to swear. She jumped off the hunter and ran towards a train, going behind it. Tetrax then dropped kick the both of them, while holding Lincoln. He then bolted towards an abandoned building. He puts Lincoln down.

"Stay here! Don't come out until I tell you to!" He ordered.

"No way, you need me. You can't take them by yourself!?" Lincoln said. "He did fight them as well, so." The Omnitrix beeped.

"You are not worthy to fight this battle, let alone fight any battle."

Lincoln was now getting frustrated. "I have been fighting ever since I had this watch on me. I had to fight people that had hostages, I had to take down a large frog from turning my world into a wild playground. I even had to use this to regain trust on my sisters for a mistake I made up. The only thing that is worth keeping this, is that I can save lives and not sit there like a coward. I'm sick of being a baby! And if you can't see that, then I'm not going anywhere with you until I prove it!"

" I do not have time on your false hope. Stay here! Stay out of my way" Tetrax said firmly as he walked out but was tackled by Sixsix as they flew in the air.

Krabb saw Lincoln as he walked up towards the building and went inside. Unfortunately he was out of sight, hiding.

"You know, you could have avoid all this. You could have just left me there, in that forest." The Omnitrix whispered.

"At first I wanted too, I wanted to get you off me, but ever since I turned into Goop, I felt like this was meant to be, ever since robot's attacked. I felt like I can be useful than just a young boy with 10 sisters that has to go through chaos and is known to be a man with the plan. This shows me that I can be more, be better, be more heroic and protect the ones I love, given me more determination. There's no point in winning without the willing to sacrifice, and I intend to for the grater good, because its the right thing to do." He whispered back.

"Hm. Guess I underestimated you. Lincoln." The watch said as it beeps into green.

They hear Krabb getting closer as Lincoln pushes the faceplate up. He turned to aliens he hasn't used. He took a moment to think what Tetrax said.

_"Your choice of wearing and using it is only on brute strength. Without regard of any stratagy. Do you ever pause to consider your actions at all?!"_

"I said I will stratagize and I meant it." Lincoln said. "Good enough time to be now buddy." The watch said.

He then went up to see a small figure. "Time to take matters into my own hands." He slams down and was in light. His hands grey massively and grey, hair went away as hks eyes went wide, showing his head. He was fully grey with a orange and black clothing on. He finally shrunk down to an ant like size.

Krabb saw the light and smashes the object, only to not see the Weider.

The small alien was on a roof structure as it lands on Krabbs neck. Krabb noticed this and was shaking and moving fast. "Get off me you little-"

The alien then went to the neck and moved his hand around the hunter's circuitry. "There should be a nerve cluster in here somewhere." He then found it and ripped it out of the hunter.

Krabb spun around as he was now outside and fallen down to the ground, he was not immobile.

"One down, one to go."

Sixsix was pinning Tetrax to the ground. He was then struck with wood as it did little damage to him. He looked back to see Ronnie-Anne with a now broken wood. "Hehe, could be worse." She said. Sixsix walks up to her, as she silently squeaks in fear. Just then the small alien went up its shoulder.

"Miss me." The small alien said.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie-Anne gapsed as Sixsix was now aware of the alien. He tries to shurgg him off, but fails.

Tetrax saw this and got up. "I told you to stay out of my way!"

Lincoln paid little mind as he messed with Sixsix's wiring. "Wonder what happens when I do this." He rips out wires and cusses the jetpack to go haywire and fly them around.

They strick a large water tank tower as Sixsix landed hard next to Krabb. The alien got up and saw the tower coming down fast. He raced away from the duo hunters as they saw fate.

"I hate this planet." Krabb commented as the were smashed down. Tetrax and Ronnie-Anne races towards Lincoln.

"That's one way to put matters in your own hands. More of _G__rey Matter_, I should say."

"Not bad, and pretty smart, for a human." Tetrax said as he uses a cube and puts the hunters away in it. The watch times out and Lincoln was normal.

"Nice one on the fight and the name too." The watch complimented.

"You okay Ronnie-Anne-" He was cut off with a hard jab to the shoulder and then a huge hug. "Don't scare me like that again Lame-o."

Lincoln chuckles as he returned the hug. "You know, it's gonna be plenty to worry about in the future." Ronnie-Anne scoffed at the idea, but chuckled also. They separated as Tetrax went towards them.

"So are we gonna.." Lincoln starts.

"I say the Omnitrix is in good hands." Tetrax said. "Just be warned that there people put there that will be on your case, especially Vilgax."

"I can take care of it. No one is going to get hurt or taking this away as long as I still breathe." Lincoln said proudly, he then was curious. "Wait, who's Vilgax?"

"That is the one that is after the Omnitrix. This is a warlord like any other in this universe. He has conquered worlds, slaved many innocents. He plans to create an army with aliens to take over. This is why the Omnitrix needs to be in good hands. And after today, I see you have what it takes. To not only protect your friends and loved ones, but to also evolve for what's to come."

Lincoln nodded in understanding. "I'll make sure whatever he's got in mind, it won't happen."

Tetrax then gave Lincoln the small disk. "What is this?" Lincoln asked.

"A token of appreciation." Tetrax said as the disk turns into a hoverboard. "Cool! Thanks."

"Until we meet again. Lincoln." Tetrax said as his helmet went up and teleported away.

"Well that was a long day. We should get back." Lincoln said. "Yeah, I might go home as well, I think I had enough wake and want to hit the bed."

They both walked away and went back to their respective houses and call it a day.

* * *

Back in space, Vilgax had a secret drone watching the entire event and was fuming.

"Curses! A betrayal! This is not over! That the Omnitrix is still attached to the human. And I. Will. Have it!!!" He screamed in frustration.


	7. The Sweet Spot (Act 1, Chapter 6)

**Lincoln 10**

**Arc 1, Chapter 6**

It was a quiet day. No crimes or any sort of danger from outer space to earth has ouccred since the inceidnt at the train yard. It had been a week since Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne were in the middle of a long fight with the bounty hunters, one of them being a good guy; Tetrax. Unfortunately having a mission which led Lincoln down. However thanks to his work in tactics, he was able to keep it and remain on earth.

Right now, this young boy was in his room looking over his fights in on the laptop, which was a community about the recent alien heroes that showed up in town since the camping trip.

Speaking of which. He then suddenly hears a conversation by his parents downstairs, mentioning the next camping trip.

"Look honey, I know last time was very dangerous and we had to cancel, but there are heroes, weirdly enough, they can handle what ever happens." Lynn Sr tries to reassure his wife.

"I'm still not sure, we could be in the way, worse. We could get caught, what happens if our children ended up in the hospital. We can't risk this." Rita counted. She had a value point, however Lynn Sr wasn't giving up hope.

"Listen honey, don't worry about it. If anything occurs we can leave immediately. It's just I want to get camping done properly and have a swell time together. Come on. At least once."

Rita then sighed. "Alright, but you're to blame if this goes wrong."

"Trust me, being this confident, clearly means nothing will happen. Will be fine, you'll see." Lynn Sr finished.

Lincoln was interested and was excited to go back on a road trip and camp. He started to jump slightly to show excitement, however he then realised something.

"Uh, you were just looking like you were about to squeal, why did you cut off like that." The Omnitrix on Lincoln's wrist said.

They then heard Lynn Sr give a detail that made Lincoln go into thought.

"This is a long trip, 8 hours give or take, so we need to pack up lunch as well."

Lincoln was shocked, at the fact he had to stay on the van for 8 hours. "I'm not sitting on a uncomfortable spot for that long."

The Omnitrix beeped. "It's just a van, an earthing transportation vehicle, what's wrong with it?!"

"Its not the ride, its the seats. You see, there are times where seats I am sitting in are just not great and not working well." He said, shivering at the memories.

* * *

_Lincoln was sitting on a seat, but was reclined, squashing him tight. "Dang it!"__Lori was behind Lincoln as she was getting sick. "Car sick." She thew up in the seat in front of her and took a picture. "Literally got car sick again literally." She reads her text out loud. Unknown to her, Lincoln was in front and his eye twitched.__Lincoln was on the seat at the front, he tired to reposition himself but was unsuccessful. He was stuck to bubble gum from the seat. "Dang it!"__Lincoln was at the back on the van as the twins were between him, they glared at each other with angered expressions, arms crossed. "Stop staring at me." "No, you stop staring at me." They then brawled out as Lincoln was caught in the cloud as they stopped. They didn't have any damage, barely a scratch, however Lincoln was hurt. "Come on! We haven't even left the driveway."__Lisa was next to Lincoln as he was getting annoyed. "The road workers must be in touch with the community to not include other opinions than the government, meaning the cars directions are as stern due to the law on the road, furthermore..." "Help...Me..." Lincoln whispered, face-palming._

* * *

"Yikes, that's rough." The watch said.

"Exactly, which is why this time, I'm getting out operation: sweet spot." He said proudly.

"What.."

"Its a full layout plan to sit in which seat, this one specifically. The clearness, no way of reclining, by the window to get air, not in the middle to get involved in fights. Its perfect!" He said.

"And what about the others?" The watch questioned.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." He said.

* * *

Soon it was midnight and Lincoln was undetected inside the house as he walked up to Vanzilla. He was packed up and ready to go. He got into the sweet seat and slowly closed the door.

"Yes, this it. Now we can relax." He said, sighing in refief. "I still can't believe they bought it." The Omnitrix said.

"Trust me, what I said had very good reasons. It's fullproof.

* * *

_Earlier he was going to his sisters that were half asleep as Lincoln convinced them to have a suitable seat, which was a spot that felt right for them and then explained to have a specific seat for the main reasons. The sisters were a bit skeptical and strange, however they shrugged it off and accepted Lincoln's offer.__"Whatever, let me sleep."__"Sure Linky."__"No worries dude."__"Okay then."__"That's weird, but meh."__"I have no regard to where I sit, only to enjoy the soothing of my poems."__"Ugh fine." "Fine by me."__"Interesting, it picks my curiosity and yet...alright elder brother, I'll take it into consideration."__Lily just slept well and Lincoln didn't paid mind to wake her up._

* * *

"Now that's done, we can just relax and..." The watched beeped. "Lincoln. We have a problem."

"You might wanna look."

"What?" He looks around to see anything wrong. He looks behind, nothing. He looks to his right, nothing. He looks in front of him, nothing. He looks at his left, nothing but his sisters there. There's no way nothing can-

"Wait what!?" He exclaimed as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here!?" Lola countered.

"Hogging the sugary spot. Haha get it." Luan jokes as everyone and surprisingly the watch groans.

"But seriously, why are you looking like your keeping that sweet spot to yourself." She questioned.

"What?! How did you know!? I never told you that part." Lincoln said.

"It took me a fraction of a minute to rethink your explanation. From what our siblings information, including myself, it concluded that you were hogging the exact spot we all desperately required." Lisa explained.

"Did you really think your the only one that wasn't comfortable in their seats all the time." Lori questioned.

"Then why did I even tell you what seats can be suitable for you!?" Lincoln said.

"Because your sabotaging it as your own. It's not fair to us!" Lana said in frustration.

"Your doing this for your selfish game, and I for one don't like it." Luna said.

"Yeah." Leni agrees.

Lincoln was irritated. "Look, I plan to go on this trip in this seat, and that's what I am gonna do." He sat down again.

Lynn walked up to Lincoln with her fist out. "Will make you get out you selfish rat!"

The rest of the girls gave Lincoln angry looks as Lincoln quickly closes the door on them. They went wild, screaming and clawing the door.

Lincoln tries to stay clam. "So much for comfort." The watch said.

"Don't worry, I locked it, no way they can." He was cut off from a door opening. He looked the other side to see Luan with her teeth clenched as well as her fists.

"Didn't see that coming." The Omnitrix said.

"Dnag it." Soon Lincoln was tackled by Luan with everyone else joining her. They continue to pulverise Lincoln as they didn't realise lights being turned on from different houses. Lynn Sr and Rita heard the noise and lightened there room up.

"Alright! That's it! No one is to be in the van until we leave! Go back to your rooms and sleep." Rita ordered loudly.

The sisters got out the van, disappointed, but grinning. "Have fun getting the sweet spot now." Lori said as they all laughed.

Lincoln was then fuming with anger. He then hit the car in anger and started to shout out high violent words that were censord from the beeping on the van.

"Lincoln!"

"Sorry!" He quickly said as he ran back upstairs to his room. He was now panicking, even more determined.

"This has gone AWOL! Now there's no other way." Lincoln said, frustrated.

"Well, there's always the give up button." The watch suggests as he got a glare from his Weider. "Just saying."

* * *

Throughout the night, Lincoln stood up and went to keep awake. He tried his best to get through the hours and possibly use the sleep in the van. If he can get his spot. He unfortunately went to sleep, but then woke up to see the time being 6:55

"Oh no!" He shot up and went to the door, only to find it locked. "What the!? Hey!! What gives!?"

On the other side the pagent loud blocked the door from being opened, by wedging it.

"Your not getting that spot Lincoln!" Lola shouted. Lisa came out of her room. "Who confirms you that Spot, it's clearly handed to a more minded person."

Lana went out. "No. Way. I deserve it." Luan can out. "Forget it! Me and Mr Coconuts are having that seat." Lynn and Lucy went out tof their room fighting.

Lori went up to them. "I am the oldest, so I'm taking that seat!"

They all started to argue loudly.

Lincoln kept trying but to no avail. He then had enough and did what he thought was the last idea come to his mind. He pressed the Omnitrix.

"I'm gonna haunt them with Big Chill until they can't sleep. I'm done playing games!" He readyed his hand.

"Lincoln don't!" The watch said, but was too late as he slammed down the watch. His body was getting smaller to the Twins size. He was turning silver color with headphones growing out his ear, a mp3 player shape from the back and his now orange eyes glowing. The watch was on his chest

He looked at himself as the transformation ended. "Wait, THIS is not Big Chill!" He said in a shirt echo voice, like a stereo. "Whoa, that's not like my other aliens. This is new."

He suddenly then clones himself. "Who's, that's very new."

"Yeah, it's strange seeing my reflection. No pun intended."

"Uh right, so what are we a clone guy or something."

"I don't know, but I feel like screaming." The copy alien said as he breaths in heavily.

"Wait what are you-" Before the original could finish, what looked like sonic waves came from the copies mouth with a loud echo screech noise. He blasted the door down and they were out.

They both were shocked as they then turned there attention towards the clock. "Oh no! It's 7:01, it's too late."

"There goes plan b." The Omnitrix said.

"Shut up!" The Alien clones said. They soon hear Lisa crying out in anger as if she's in a jungle on the roof of the van. She was suddenly thrown off from a football.

"We gotta stop them." Original Alien said.

"Yeah! They might even destroy the van. Oh no, what do you think dad is gonna say!?" The copy said.

"I don't know!" The original gave a quick idea. "I got it, I'll stay here since I'm original."

"What why!?"

Then original went up to his ear and the clone smiles in the idea. "Okay, got it."

The clone made 5 more clones of himself and they all saluted to the original as they sped off outside.

The sisters were biting, clawing, punching, kicking, headbutting and smashing each other inside the van. The clone aliens stepped in front of the van.

"Alright time to give them an echo." Clone 1 said.

"More like an Echo Echo since there's more than one of us." Clone 3 said as they chuckled.

"That Luan would be proud of." They turned there attention at the van and suddenly breathed in.

"Wall. Of. SOOOUND!!!!" They scream out as they sonic blasts the van and the girls screaming in pain, holding there ears. One by one, they rolled out the van and were on the floor.

"MAKE. IT. STOP." Lola screams.

The noise went away. The sisters looked and saw nothing. "What was that!?" Lynn said.

Just then Lynn Sr and Rita came out and saw the sisters in the ground. "What is going on!?" He shouted.

"Uhhh..." They were all paused, Rita gave an disappointed look. "What did I tell you about the Van."

Lynn Sr then looked at it and saw a note. He gone to it and read it. "I heard a lot of noises as I (We) were patrolling around town, we thought it was danger and so we had to make sure no one was hurt, sorry about the noise, it's just how our powers are like. We hope everyone is okay. From the copy sound alien hero, Echo Echo."

Lynn Sr was relieved that the van was in one peace. "Oh thank goodness!" He hugs his vehicle tightly. Rita just rolled her eyes and stared back at everyone.

"Would someone explain to me, what were you thinking?!" Rita said a stern tone which gir everyone to cringe and slightly fear.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Lincoln wakes up. He rubs his eyes as he saw paper on his lap. He looked at it and saw writing.

"Lincoln. Come downstairs to the dining room, we need to talk." Remembering this morning, he knew it was gonna be a tough concequence. He walked down slowly and walked at the dining table. The sisters glared at him, some had soft glares at him. He sat on a chair and stared at his parents.

"Care to explain young man?" Lynn Sr said.

Lincoln sighed and nodded. He went on to talk about what he planned during the trip, his plans for who's seat and reasons for why he wanted the spot, his sisters seeing his plan differently as a sabotage and was blinded by anger from their fight.

The parents then gave concerned looks at their son. The sisters then looked and were shocked. They were truly blindsighted.

"You did this, just so you can actually be comfortable and not have any sort of problems for just one time." Lori exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's basically it. I'm sorry that I drag this on." He sighed.

"On the contrary elder brother, I believe that this was on our case, due to misunderstanding this plan of yours." Lisa said.

"Yeah, we thought you were gonna just keep it all to yourself for like forever." Lola said. "But now we know you never go that low, we wouldn't either." Lana finished.

"You could have told us this beforehand Lincoln." Lynn said. "Yeah dude, we would of understand this more clearly." Luna said.

"I just didn't think telling you all at the same time would do any good, knowing you all had to agree on one thing. I couldn't risk it telling you earlier, I was worried that you might beat each other up beforehand." Lincoln explained.

The parents then gave a look at each other and sighed. Lynn Sr spoke up. "Lincoln, you could have told us. We would have been fine if you talk to us about it."

"But you would have to think of everyone else first and they would go against it." He said.

"We wouldn't do that to you. Not if it's like this sosr of understanding." Lucy said. "Yeah, like it's okay to speak up, will listen." Leni said.

"Thanks, but I'm still sorry for putting you guys into this much chaos for the past few hours. Very sincerely." Lincoln apologied for the hundredth time.

"It's fine sweetie. We're just glad you learned your lesson. No need to keep apologising." Rita reassured.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to the camping." Everyone looked down.

"Because the dang campsite is down! Somebody fought it was a good idea to plant skunks in the camping areas! I didn't check it until now." Lynn Sr scoffed as eveyone liked in confusion and disbelief.

"Lynn!" Rita scolded her husband.

"Sorry guys." Lynn Sr said.

"It's fine, I think we can take this as punishment." Lincoln said, the sisters nodded.

"Yeah we had enough screams for one day." Luan puned and herself and the rest of the sisters cringed at the memory.

Lincoln looked down at the watch. "Never. Do that. Type of situation. With an alien. Again." The Omnitrix whispered and irritate.

"Sorry." He whispered back. He then looked up and spoke up. "I think I should pay you guys back, its the least I could do."

"You shouldn't really." Luan reassured.

"Nope, I insist. How about I take a trip to gus games. I'll come back with some good old pepperoni." He said as the sisters ooed and nodded quickly.

"Sweet! I'll be right back home." He said as he leaves the house and heads down the street.

"I'm glad everything. Turned out fine, I'm so proud of my kids, aren't you Lynn?" Rita said but only see Lynn Sr was wiping a tear up. "Yeah, yeah I know." He said.

It was silent and then eveyone laughed happily as there problems were now resolved.

* * *

Lincoln was walking by flippies until he saw the place getting robbed. "Take anything, take it!" Flip said, scared.

"Now can I use you?" Lincoln looked at his watch.

The Omnitrix then beeped green. "This is me showing I forgive you."

"That's great! Alright then, get ready." He slams down and becomes Echo Echo.

"Because its hero time." He said as he cloned himself and ran towards the store, fighting crime once again.


	8. Clyde 5 (Act 1, Chapter 7)

**Lincoln 10**

**Arc 1, Chapter 7**

* * *

At a near by gas station just outside royal woods was an old man, resting in his office. He then heard multiple knocks on the door. He jolted awake.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He opened the door and was struck to the head, knocked out by an axe. The one holding it was a red, grey and black suited minion along with his fellow minions, they had large Amber eyes and electric pickaxes. They searched the entire area before heading towards the centre of town.

* * *

The next day, a ringing alarm from a jewellery store was heard and robbers coming out of it. One was holding a gun back at the store.

"Don't even think about calling the cops." The leader said as himself and his group went towards a car and got in. One of the robbers attempted to hotwire it until the radio came on. They were dumbfounded until the car was ingulfed in black and orange circuitry. The steering wheel was covered and it showed a large orange circle circuit.

"Your request to use this vehicle has been denied." The orange and black circuit said in a familiar metallic voice: Lincoln. He then modified the car with a rocket booster in the back, launching them at high speed.

The robbers were in shock and couldn't do anything at all. They were screaming in fear. "What are you!? What are you doing?!"

The alien circuitry looked at the robbers. "Having an _upgrade _experiment, and your my volunteers." Lincoln said as he then parked the car into a light pole, crashing the car. Police sirens were heard and Lincoln morphed out the car and went back into his original figure of the alien.

The officers locked the criminals up in their car and headed to the station. News reporters were crowding the alien hero.

"Just gave them an upgrade, thought I could help them out. Turns out it helped me and the police to beating them down, which was my plan all along. You can call me upgrade, because its what I do." He then morphed with a traffic car and started to travel on it.

As the car went by the loud house, upgrade got off and was ended up, flying at the garage, crashing. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Nice one!" The Omnitrix said as it beeped red, transforming Lincoln back to normal.

"Wow, that makes 9 aliens now, sweet!" Lincoln said as he head back to his house.

* * *

Lincoln was reading until he heard something he didn't expect to hear.

_"Lincoln, Lincoln are you there?"_

He was shocked, it was his walkie talkie. "Clyde!?" He got up and picked the device up. "Clyde is that you!? How are you getting signal?"

_"Oh hey buddy, I just want to let you know that we're back early from our world tour."_

"Wow that's great! You back home!? Can we hangout!? Is there any suveniors!?" Lincoln said.

_"Whoa, whoa clam down. There's no surveniors unfortunately. We couldn't buy anything due to the fact that it's a different currency."_

"Man that sucks."

_"Oh...Lincoln I need to go... I got somethings to do for my dads. See ya bye!"_

It was static and nothing was heard on the other line. "That's odd, Clyde doesn't really cut off like that. Then again he did get back and probably trying the hand of things again. I'm so happy he's back tho."

The watched beeped. "Somebody else I should know?"

"Clyde Mcbride has always been my best friend since we've met. We're Clincoln McCloud after all."

The Omnitrix then went silent and felt like he faceplaming, even though it doesn't have a head, hand or even a body.

"I can't wait to see him again."

* * *

Lincoln went towards Clyde's house and knocked on the front door.

"Whatever Clyde is busy with, it must be urgent. However not seeing him for a while and now that he's back is way urgent."

"And that somehow works because..." The watch paused, waiting for an answer.

"Friendship." He beamed and the watch sighs. "This is who I am stuck with."

Soon both dad's opened the front door and was shocked to see Lincoln. Why? well let's see.

"Oh, Lincoln, we didn't expect you to be here."

"Hi Mr and Mr Mcbride, is Clyde home?" Lincoln asked, which they both shook there head. This caught Lincoln's attention. "Did he say anything about where he was going?"

"No Lincoln, he's wanting to be alone for a while. He had some business to attend and didn't want anyone to know about." Clyde's father said.

"Oh..." Lincoln felt down.

"Don't worry Lincoln, Clyde will come back as soon as he's done."

"I know."

* * *

"So tell me, what were doing again."

"Were gonna try and find Clyde before cewfew. He hasn't been home yet, he's still out. Plus his parents are getting worried."

Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne were walking down the road, during the evening, searching for Clyde.

"You sure Clyde is just trying to relax after his whole big tour and wanting some alone time." She said, adding a bit of sarcasm and annoyance.

"I know Clyde more than anyone, doing this would never be possible, even for himself. That only tells me something is wrong." Lincoln said as they kept walking and was going around the streets in town.

"Look, Lame-o. I would love to help out, but it's getting late and I don't think there's anything we can..." She was cut off by some noise in an alleyway.

Something or someone was shaking inside a large green trash bin. The duo looked out the corner of their eye and was wide when they saw the person walk out the trash. He had black hair, but was more spiky than a normal hair was. He had a rat face with grey skin, wearing a orange jacket, black shirt, blue skinny jeans and no footwear with a rat tail.

Lincoln was grossed out, Ronnie-Anne wanted to barf right then and there. They hear him spoke up. "Stupid planet, thinks its too good to waste all this trash for nothing. First you get dumped here, second people are afraid, and third a kid named Clyde comes to you about getting out of a situation you clearly didn't want to take part of. I'm my own way for goodness sake. Calm down Archit. Nothing to vent about."

Hearing the name Clyde, rang many bells in Lincoln's head. "Clyde!? He knows something about him! This is just plain fishy and I don't like it."

Ronnie-Anne sniffed and covered her nose from the stench of the trash. "On that, we can agree."

Lincoln then slams on the Omnitrix and transforms into the silver sound alien. He sneaks up on the now named Archit. He then pops out of his face.

"What the!?" Archit said, he saw Echo Echo in front of him. "What do you want."

"How do you know about Clyde." The alien demanded. "I don't know what you are talking about." Archit said.

"Clyde! Where is he!?" He asked angrily as he cloned 5 others. Archit was shocked and stepped back but was stopped by Ronnie-Anne.

"He asked you a question." She said about to raise her fist until Archit pushed her away and tried to run.

Echo Echo saw this and sonic blasts him to a wall. Archit got up and was in pain but tried to forget it and went up a ladder. Unfortunately an Echo Echo clone was on the top.

"Hi." He then sonic screamed at Archit and he fell down hard. Other Echo Echo's walked up to him. The rat then aimed his head at them and sharp spikes came out of his head. Within quick reaction, the aliens did a large scream that caused the spikes to go the opposite way, hitting Archit, which made him faint.

A few minutes later and Archit woke up with Echo Echo's and Ronnie-Anne staring at him down. Archit saw this and already panicked, trying to run but saw he was tired up.

"Alright, talk! Where's Clyde?!" Ronnie-Anne said as the watch beeped and Lincoln turns normal.

"Alright fine, this...Clyde came up to me earlier wanting to negotiate something. He thinks that whatever I've got to get him off their back can make sure he's free, and I'm not involved. I refused and told him to beat it, he then told me he doesn't have a choice now. Thats all I know about the kid." Archit explained.

"What!?" Lincoln said, shocked. "Clyde with a gang, needing to owe them something?! What the heck!?" Ronnie-Anne shouted.

"Hey its from him, not me!" Archit said and Ronnie-Anne punched his face. "I didn't ask you!"

"I knew he was in trouble, just not like this." Lincoln said and turned to Archit. "I need one more thing. More like two."

He grabbed Archit by the collar. "Who is he dealing with." He said. "And where is he?!" Ronnie-Anne finished, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Clyde walked down a street leading to a large wooden gate. He saw this locked and looked around. He saw metal and went up to it. He then touches the metal and slowly, he absorbs the material and he was now covered in silver metal. His hand turned bigger and smashed the gate down that led to a warehouse.

Upon walking further he was stopped by the red axe minions. They mumbled trying to tell him why is he here.

"I'm here to make a deal with your boss." Clyde said simply as the minions then escorted him towards the warehouse as Clyde then sees the person he was looking for. A orange head man with horns out of his head and chin with his entire body being a large metal mechanical suit

"Clyde Mcbride, I didn't expect a rodent to appear." The alien boss said.

"Look Volcanus. I know what I did was wrong when me and my dad's inverfeared with your job in that mine, we thought this was layed there and no one was around. And it obviously was yours which got destroyed, so I am here to give you a deal." He explained and Volcanus gave an eyebrow raise.

"I somehow got this ability to absorb, and I can use it for any sort of material. If you can help me get rid of this and I'll promise to be part of your group and pay you back as much as I can." Clyde offered, still sad and disappointed that he had to do it, but what else can he do.

"I'd like the way your thinking." Volcanus said, putting his hand out for Clyde to shake. Clyde accepted but the grip was tightened. "Huh?"

"However, what you just told me has already gave me my part of offer. Kneel!"

He commanded as he squashes Clyde's hand, causing him to go on his knees and feel slight pain from his hand. Soon a stick came out with a object in top of it, it looked like a cyan shard, similar to Diamondhead. There were straps that had a mind of its own and it grabbed Clyde's hand.

Clyde was struggling to get free, but was unsuccessful and now holding the shard. He started to aborb it m against his free will.

"First, your gonna pay me back for the incident." Volcanus said. Clyde's body was absorbing as he grew bigger with the shard now absorbed up to his neck.

"I... Can't... Stop... Absorbing..." Clyde said, tired and groaning. "Because I don't want you too." The bulk alien said.

"Your clearly absorbing a piece of tatanite. The richest material gem in the known galaxy. There were many places for this in this galaxy, it was. Then we located some on earth, until you showed up and ruined it." He said.

Clyde's face was now covered in the tatanite. Clyde continued to groan as large shards grew from his back. Soon the minions started to use their pickaxes and slice the tatanite into little shards and putting them in a small mine car.

"You owe me, and I'm gonna pick you down and sell you off piece by piece." Volcanus added.

"Do what you want, but when my family and friends knows about my absence..." Clyde said until Volcanus cut him off with a hard laugh. "Your in a bad position to make demands."

"Maybe, when he's alone. But he is with us." It appeared to be Ronnie-Anne and Lincoln as Big Chill once he got out of intangible. "Hey Clyde, you've could have told me this sooner."

"Wait I didn't tell you... Hold on... Lincoln!? Is that you!? And Ronnie-Anne!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Who else would it be, the grim reaper. Please." She scoffed and glares at Volcanus. "Let him go!"

"You have friends." Volcanus then corrected himself. "HAD friends." He then aimed his blaster at them with Ronnie-Anne dodging and Lincoln going intangible again.

The minions then rushed towards Ronnie-Anne and she immediately punched one minion, knocked out and take his pickaxe. "Come on you tweebs!" She said as she fought the minions.

Volcanus looks around for Big Chill. The alien went towards him from behind, however Volcanus was quick and fired again, unfortunately with Big Chill using his freeze breath, his gun was frozen.

Volcanus then went for a punch, only to punch the wall and saw Big Chill intangible. "Too bad your hand is crushed."

Volcanus looks at his roboic hand and was damaged. "Told you." Big Chill said.

Volcanus then dropped oil on Big Chilli's face and slams him away.

The minions were still attacking Ronnie-Anne, but she then threw the pickaxe at the others pickaxe, causing it to explode and make a chain reaction. Soon all minions were down.

"Cool!" She said as she fist pumped in victory. Big Chill got up and immediately started to go intangible, going through Volcanus's armor, freezing it, but his head.

Soon the ice broke and there was nothing but a baby Volcanus with a large head. "Well isn't that cute." The alien commented.

The now small alien ran away as Clyde looked on. Big Chill then freezed the shard and smashed it. Clyde went back to normal as the watch beeped and turned Lincoln back to normal.

"Clyde, you okay?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Clyde replied.

Ronnie-Anne walked up to the two boys. "Good, you can explain yourself on our way back home." Clyde nodded. They all soon headed out the warehouse and wws unaware that Volcanus was still left behind with a lot of tatanite. He felt happy and they ignored it.

* * *

They were at Clyde's house as Clyde finishes the entire story of what happened and why he was back early. Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne were shocked to hear that. The watch beeped. "Ouch, that's just. Wow."

"I'll say. I'm sorry you had to go though all that." Lincoln said, feeling sorry. "Yeah, that's rough." Ronnie-Anne agreed.

"It's okay, guys. I'm just glad I'm off the hook." He reassured himself. "Not quite, how come you were covered in Diamondhead?" Lincoln questioned.

"Well that's a long story, can it wait till tomorrow." He said. "Yeah." Ronnie-Anne responded with a yawn. "It's getting late and I'm tired."

"Yeah, we can." Lincoln said as he hugs Clyde. "I'm just glad your back safe and sound."

"Me too buddy, me too."

Soon they waved Clyde goodnight as the duo walked down the street and went their separate routes saying goodnight. It felt good to be back with his other friend and now knowing a lot of things he has done.

As well as Clyde's now growing powers.


	9. Lucky Girl (Act 1, Chapter 8)

**Lincoln 10**

**Arc 1, Chapter 8**

**(WARNING: CROSSOVER) **

* * *

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie-Anne were in Gus, Games, and Grub. They were at a booth and sharing a large pizza together.

"So, if I clarify this whole thing. You saying that when you were walking around arcades by Japan. You somehow got electrified and was okay after it happened, and then you start to absorb electricity at first, then start absorbing different material?" Lincoln explained Clyde's explanation story about his powers.

"Yeah, that's what happened." He said. "And when you went inside that cave in the rainforest was filled with Diamondhead shards and it blew up by accident, which caused you trying to pay back that large robotic baby guy?" Ronnie-Anne explained.

"Yeah, that's my summer." Clyde chuckles.

Ronnie-Anne sighed as Lincoln chuckled back. They both knew how much preasure Clyde must have gone through, It was the same with them when Lincoln gained the watch. Plus the fact that Ronnie-Anne has become friends with him.

"So enough about me. How did you two become friends, and more importantly what's that watch that makes you transform." Clyde said.

"Well, we simply became friends with a better understanding of each other. Plus it was thanks to the watch as well." Ronnie explained.

"This is called the Omnitrix, its a device that let's me transform into aliens based on their DNA inside this thing from the universe." Lincoln finishes.

"Aliens!?" Clyde was shocked. "Yep. Pretty cool when you get used to it." Lincoln said.

"You freaked out when you turned into goop." The watch beeped. "I was trying to leave that out. Thanks a lot Omnitrix." Lincoln said deadpanned in annoyance.

"Your welcome."

Clyde was surprised. "Since when can it talk!?"

"Forgot to mention it?" Ronnie-Anne questioned the loud boy.

"I was gonna leave it out too." He said. "And let you have the say. You know me better than that." The watch talked again and Lincoln sighed. "Yeah..."

"Yesh! You must have tooken some sort of bad guys out." Clyde said. "Oh yeah, many criminals and a guy that uses animals from the Dino age." Ronnie-Anne added.

"You gotta tell me that one." Clyde said excited and surprised. They soon hear battle cries outside the building in the alleyway.

"What the heck is that!?" Lincoln said as himself and his two friends followed him out the building. They were about to turn towards the alleyway until a large figure was launched to a trash bin.

The three preteens looked to see a half bull and monster with dizziness in it's eyes.

"Stop messing around and get the wand!!!!" They hear a loud but annoying sound. They look down the alleyway, only to see more monster like creatures cornering 2 people and are fighting back.

One was a girl with blue eyes, long blonde hair that had a hairhand with horns, she wore a green dress with pink leather pants and boots with a spike. She was holding what looked like a toy for children, but was actually slitting out some sort of energy blasts.

The other was a boy that was more tanned than the girl, with brown eyes, brunette hair, red hoodie, black pants with Amber and white sneakers. He also had one freckle spot on his cheek.

They were fighting against the monsters and they see who the voice was coming from. It was a small male bird with a trashy bone crown on his head, wearing a green top and holding a staff with a skull on top.

"Star, we can't keep this up." The boy said to the girl named Star. "Just keep going Marco! I'll have the spell ready soon." Star said to the boy named Marco.

(A/N: I know, this isn't what you had in mind, but trust me on this one.)

"They look like they need help." Ronnie-Anne whispered, nudging Lincoln.

"Yeah, it looks dangerous. Looks like I'm gonna cut in." Lincoln said as he presses the watch. "It's hero time!" He slams down the watch and transforms.

The monsters, their leader and the 2 teens witness this as Ronnie-Anne smirked and Clyde watched in awe.

Lincoln's body melted into orange goo as a projector flys above and the goo turns into a humanoid figure.

"Get ready, your gonna get gooped." Goop joked. "I am not saving that one!" The watch said as Goop launched himself at one of the monsters, mainly a frog one.

"Master Ludo! Help me!" The frog beast shouted out. "What the heck is that thing!? Forget it! Destroy it!"

"Clyde, I could use some help here." Goop said. Clyde breaths slowly. "Come on Mcbride, you can do this." He then absorbs the ground material and he then rushes towards the monsters. He hits them hard and they back away from the impact.

Ronnie-Anne cracked her knuckles as she then rushes as well and targets the little bird monster named Ludo.

"Ahh!!!" Ludo cried. "Gotcha!" Ronnie-Anne said as a flying monster grabs her. "Hey not cool."

"Ronnie-Anne!" Clyde and Goop shouted.

Marco saw this and breaks free from a monsters grasp. "Star, there getting away with a girl!"

"Oh no! Okay, I can try this." She then speaks in a different language and her wand accidentally hits Ronnie-Anne as she was now glowing.

"What the!?" Ronnie-Anne didn't know what was making her glow, but she then saw her hands glow with pink energy..

Just then a large explosion occurred and it caused the flying monster to be knocked out and lands on the ground hard. However, Ronnie-Anne was in the air on a small circular pink platform, floating in the air.

"Whoa!" She was in shock. Everyone in shock and disbelief. She then dropped when the platform disappeared and she landed on top of Ludo.

"Ronnie-Anne!" Goop shouted as he mega punched a monster to a wall, knocking it out and head towards his friend.

That was when his watch beeped and turns him back to Lincoln. "Ronnie, you okay?!"

Ronnie-Anne got up and grunted. "Yeah, I'm fine. I landed on something soft." They looked to see Ludo squashed.

"Master Ludo is down, we retreat!" The frog monster said as the rest of them ran.

They grabbed some sort of scissors and ripped a whole in time and space, going through it. The portal closes and Star out her wand down, Marco stretches. Clyde goes back to normal and runs towards his friends.

"You guys okay." Clyde said.

"Yeah, we're fine. Right?" Lincoln looked at Ronnie-Anne. "Yeah, we are." Just then she was jumped by tjhe blonde girl naked Star, she was in a panic.

"Are you hurt, did any side effects occur, did I poison you, do feel any pain, are you sure your okay, will you die soon, is there a way to fix this because I don't know WHAT I DID!!!"

Ronnie-Anne pushes Star away as Marco catches her. "Easy Star, deep breaths!" The girl relaxes as Ronnie-Anne was shooken.

"You okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Star was now calm and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, umm."

"Ronnie-Anne. And don't worry, what ever you did wasn't really an effect, I feel normal as I always be." She said as she was then floating on a purple circular platform. "What the!?" It then disappeared as she yelped and called back down.

All 4 teens were in shock again as Ronnie-Anne stood up. "Okay, maybe not."

"I gave you the ability to use magic!!" Star exclaimed. "Really!? Cool!" Ronnie-Anne said.

"How is that cool!?" Lincoln said in a panic.

"Well Lame-o, it makes us even, now that we all have powers." She explains. "She does have a point. And it is pretty cool." Clyde said.

She then suddenly held her hand out until a large purple blasts hits a trash can and exploded, leaving nothing but burns and purple fire.

"Umm, I might need to control it." She admitted. Star squealed. "Marco! I made a girl a superhero!"

"You mean sorcerer." Marco corrected. "Whatever Diaz." Star said as she grabs Ronnie-Anne's hand tight. "Come! I have a totally massive book full of magic you can try out."

"Really? Sweet! Lincoln, Clyde, you got to come along." Ronnie-Anne gestured.

The boys looked at each other as Marco walked up to them. "Sorry about this happening to your friend."

"Its fine. It looks like she's fine with the powers anyway. My name is Lincoln Loud by the way." Lincoln said. "And I'm Clyde Mcbride." Clyde added.

"Marco Diaz, it's a pleasure to meet some amigos." Marco said, shaking their hands.

"Likewise!" Lincoln Clyde said in unison.

As they were discussing. The girls were walking ahead of them. "So what's your name?" Ronnie-Anne asked.

"My name is Star butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension of Mewni." She said as she did the rainbow and it caught on fire. Ronnie-Anne just laughed.

"Seriously?! I wonder what your parents are like." She said.

"Oh my dad is cool! But can be a bit over the top with hunting and roaming around freely. My mom however, is a very, very strict Queen, she almost send me to that _place_ for my behaviour." She said, shivering in fear.

"Man, it must be scary."

"You have no idea!"

* * *

Soon all 5 teens arrived at Star and Marco's house. They went upstairs to Star's room and has the massive book out.

"Okay then, where's the magic control spell?" Star said as she skims through the book. The 3 young teens looked in shock.

"Yeah, that's my face when I first saw it. I still can't believe how or why is even that big." Marco said.

"Marco! I told you this many times. It contains spells from my family, they bring it down to the next princess to see and look at their history." Star explained.

"So it's like ancient times?" Clyde questioned. "It's been generations, so technically yeah it is." Star responded.

"Wow, you must of aced the history test then. Unlike us." Lincoln joked as Ronnie-Anne giggled.

Star then went happy joy as she found it. "I got it, here it is. It says here that this can only be possible to have activation to a worthy being of Mewni or any being that posses magic."

"Wait! Any being that posses magic?!" Lincoln repeated. "Ronnie-Anne is a human. Humans aren't born with magic!"

"Guess I got lucky then." Ronnie-Anne said.

"Oh dear, it wasn't luck at all."

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie-Anne jumped from the sudden voice. "Who's there!?" "What was that!?" "Hello!"

Just then a small blue floating man with a yellow robe was over the spell book.

"Oh, Glossaryck, its just you. This is Glossaryck, he's part of the spell book.

The three relaxed. "Okay, um Glossaryck. Why don't you think luck had to do with me getting powers." Ronnie-Anne said.

"Well now, let's have a quick look at you." Glossaryck took her face and scanned it. "Hm, Hm, I see, well now. What is your name?"

"Ronnie-Anne."

"Well Ronnie-Anne, it seems that your side of Anodite has now been unlocked thanks to Star's wand." He said as everyone was confused.

"Anodite!?" Everyone questioned in unison.

"Allow me to explain." Glossaryck said. "Anodites are beings of life energy, most commonly known as Mana. The entire body of an Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed Mana. A better description of their actual form is a deep-dark purple color and long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright pinkish purple glowing color."

"What you are is part Anodite which is been followed up in your family tree." Glossaryck explained.

Everyone felt like exploding then and there since they were wide eyed.

"I'm part alien!?" Ronnie-Anne screamed.

"Most likely, yes."

She then cheered on, which didn't change everyone's expression as Lincoln and Clyde had their Jaws dropped. Marco was flabbergasted and Star was surprised.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Star said.

"Thats more than amazing!" Lincoln said shocked. "Yeah, it's way beyond impossible." Clyde added.

"How do you know this." Marco said.

"Marco, Marco, Marco. There is a multiverse out there, which has many possible magic wielders other than Mewmans. Plus I'm a Glossaryck, meaning I should know all types of magic from every being." Everyone was shocked again but Glossaryck laughed. "I'm kidding, I bound to hit around the place and meet up with some beings that possces magic from time to time."

Glossaryck then turned his attention to Clyde. "Ahh. An Osmosian. Very interesting." Clyde was wide eyed. "I'm a what?"

"Those people that can absorb different types of material." Glossaryck said.

"Oh you mean this." Clyde absorbs a wood leg and becomes wood.

"Yes! It's a wonder seeing one in person."

"It's a surprise that's what I'm called." Clyde said as Ronnie-Anne nudges him.

"Your part alien too doofus!"

"Oh yeah!" Clyde said. "This is new to me." Marco said. "Same." Star agreed in joy.

"Wow, my two best friends part alien, yet I'm a normal human being with a device that turns into 10 different ones." Lincoln said and this wasn't unnoticed by Glossaryck.

"My, what is this device you speak of? It looks very familiar." Glossaryck said, holding the watch in Lincoln's hands.

"That's the Omnitrix. I can turn into different aliens." He said as he lifted the faceplate up and slams it down.

He became small, his skin was grey and he wore a orange and black suit. He became grey matter as he got onto the table.

"See, this one I call specifically Grey Matter. With its intelligence and fully intellect of technology of dismantle and construction." Grey Matter said.

"Very interesting!" Glossaryck beamed as Marco and Star were shocked.

"That's amazing!!!!" Marco said. "And you look so cute!" Star beamed.

Just then they hear shouting from outside.

"STAR BUTTERFLY AND KARATE BOY! GET OUT HERE AND FACE YOUR DOOM AND BRING ME THAT WAND!!!!" Ludo screamed.

The teens groan. "Does that mean us too?" Clyde questioned.

"ESPECIALLY YOU THREE KNUCKLE HEADS!!"

Clyde was fuming from the insult and then absorbed a piece of stone. "Now he's getting it."

Ronnie had her hands glowing purple. "Oh yeah! Let's do this!!!" They jumped out the window and smashed into the monsters.

Marco then jumped with a battle cry and start fighting the monsters as well.

Ludo looked around and didn't see the Princess. "Where is she!!!"

"Ugh! I can't be bothered with this!" Star screamed.

"Can't you at least help out this conflict. You have extra hands to handle this type of situation." Grey Matter tried to reassure Star.

"He's right you know." Glossaryck then went into the book and Grey Matter was stunned.

"He lives in there." Star said.

"Well then. Shall we?" He grestured.

Star gave a final groan and grabbed her wand. "Let's do this."

Grey Matter got onto Star's shoulder as they leaped out the window and started to fight. Ludo saw this and was now happy.

"SHES HERE! QUICK GRAB THE WAND!!!" Ludo demanded.

Grey Matter jumped off Star as herself, Marco, Clyde and Ronnie-Anne were fighting the monsters.

He snuck behind Ludo and then grabbed his hair. "Yehaw!!" He said. Ludo was screaming in pain and moved around like a bull.

"Let go! You pathetic worm!!!" Ludo couldn't stop him as he was ramming into other monsters.

Marco was fighting a monster until he roundhouse kicked it and knocked it out. He beamed until he saw a trio of monsters coming towards him.

Clyde saw this and l punched the ground, now holding a big ball of rock. "Marco! Duck!" Clyde threw the rock.

Marco gasped and ducked. The monsters were hit and they all fell to the ground.

"Phew! Nice shot!" Marco said.

Ronnie and Star faced a vomiting bird monster. Star held her wand out and Ronnie held her hands out.

"On 3." Star said.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"BLASTER!!!!" They screamed and blasts magic energy at the bird, causing it to get hit and burn to a crisp.

The girls squealed and cheered.

"That was awesome!"

"I know!!!"

The monsters gathered together. Buttfrog was the first to realise something.

"Where is master?" He asked.

Just then Ludo came charging towards them like a raging bull, as Grey Matter was being levitated by Ronnie-Anne. Ludo then crashed into his army and they all groan in pain.

"My sincere thank you. Although the ride was one to remember by." Grey Matter said. "No worries Lame-o." She chuckled.

"AGH! WILL SETTLE THIS NEXT TIME!!!" Ludo opened a portal with his scissors and everyone groaned and slowly walked into the portal. "Agh! You guys are lazy as Monsters!" They all got through and portal closes.

Star put her wand away, Ronnie-Anne turned off her magic, Clyde turned back to normal and The watch beeped and a red light was shown as Lincoln was normal again.

"Well that was fun!" Clyde said.

"Yeah it was!" Marco said.

Soon, The trio teens was about to leave as they say goodbye to the older duo teens.

"Well it's been fun. How you plan on staying in Royal Woods anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"Well my family are here for about the entire summer. There having thoughts about living here. We don't know for sure." Marco explained.

"Well, it be good to hang out with you guys from time to time. Your cool." Ronnie-Anne said.

Star hugs the trio. "Hugs!!"

They all were squished and the suddenly got released and breathed again. Just then Star heard her phone ring and saw that it was her mother.

"Oh no! Marco! We need to go to now!" Star screamed and went inside.

Lincoln and the others looked dumbfounded. Marco chuckled. "Don't worry, she's talking to her mom, she's very scary apparently."

"Not as much as my sister Lucy. She makes you jump when she speaks without even seeing her." Lincoln shivered.

"Well, I might as well get ready for dinner. Catcha later!" Marco said.

"Bye!" The trio then walked down the road to their streets.

"This has been an interesting day." Clyde said. "I know. You and me are part alien now!" Ronnie said excitingly.

"Just make sure you don't spill the beans, especially with my secret too." Lincoln said.

"No worries. My lips are sealed." Ronnie said and Clyde did the gesture and they laughed.

Soon they all departed. Lincoln was back home and felt exhausted.

"Had a good day bro." Luan called from the couch.

"Yeah. Spend all day with my friends. It's was pretty interesting." Lincoln said as he walked upstairs into his room.

"Wow that was a fun day."

"Indeed. I'm surprised that small guy knows about me." The omnitrix beeped.

"Yeah, it's strange he knows about the universe." Lincoln said as he started to play on his handheld console.

Lori came rushing into the room. "Lincoln! Where were you!?! I needed you for a photoshoot with Lola!!"

Lincoln turned to the viewers. "Another typical evening in The Loud House."


	10. Funny Business (Act 1, Chapter 9)

**Lincoln 10, Arc 1 Chapter 9**

* * *

_Good afternoon Royal Woods, this is a beautiful Tuesday with sunshine and zero clouds detected until nightfall.__ That's right his town is getting brighter and brighter._

_Speaking of the town getting brighter. Crime in this district has been decreasing by an outstanding amount lately due to the work of the police as well as these unique heroic aliens in our neighbourhood. Local authorities have seen many of these heroes around town, saving civilians and bringing criminals to justice. If only Batman or Superman can see them now._

_Leaving us more freedom, today is a good day for any chances of outdoor activities or events taken place. It's a very warming 23 Today and it doesn't get any better than this folks. All the days well. I'm Katherine, signing off._

* * *

"Wow its totes gorgeous outside." Leni cried out and Lynn was excited. "Oh man, I can't wait to get out and get my adrenaline on in this heat." Lynn said as Lisa sighed.

"Elder unit, be sure to take a low measureable temperature liquid at times." Lynn rolled her eyes. "I got it Lisa."

Lincoln came down as he was holding a box of mischief objects. "Man...I was hoping to be with my friends, but I guess this beats being inside with this heat."

"Who are you talking to?" Leni questioned. "Uh, no one Leni. Nope." Lincoln said.

"Yourself?" The watch beeped and Lincoln gave a quick glare before Luan and Luna came down.

"Hey dudes, I'm gonna be out with Sam at the mall. I hope you guys are gonna have a blast outside! Rockin!" Luna said, jamming her guitar on the way out.

Lori walks up to the door on the phone. "No Boo-Boo-Bear, that's a bit extreme in this weather and I heard someone had a fracture on their skull and their ankle. Yuck!" She walked out.

Lana walked in and had all the pets with her. "Me and the pets will be at the park with Lola, she's meeting a friend."

Lola scoffed. "She has a name Lana! And she was new to school, which I was her guide."

The twins head out as Luan put the rest of her funny gear in the mischief box. "Ready Assistant!?"

Lincoln saluted. "Affirmative!" He grabbed the box as they headed out. Leni was confused until she got up.

Lincoln was walking with Luan to a birthday party down the street. Lincoln was thinking about hanging out with Clyde and Ronnie-Anne since Ronnie was revealed part alien while with Star and Marco. However, they were both busy with their parents and siblings, so Lincoln decided to think of something else. That's when Luan got in and told him about an opportunity to become apprentice for her and her sessions. Since he had no other idea, he went with Luan.

They are now at a house where there's a birthday party going on. See, the kids would be happy, fearless in their own joy. Enjoying the show, eat too much cake. Fight the piñata. Unfortunately, this wasn't a normal party compared to many others Luan had done her Jokes to.

This was more of a darker group of teens. Emos and Goths most likely. They all had the similar emotionless face and having little conversation with one word liners.

When Lincoln and Luan arrived at the house, Luan knocked on the door as the mother of the house came and opened it in a happy and joyful mood.

"Oooh! Goody goody goody. Your must be the entertainment! So glad you could come for my daughters birthday." The mother said as they soon hear a monatone voice.

"Who's there mom?" Lincoln, Luan and The mother jumped to see a girl Lincoln's height. She had one eye covered with her hair. And she had a dark purple dress with fingerless gloves and pale skin.

"Oh my, I didn't see you there." The mother said as both Louds were now calm. "Apologies, are these more guests at the party?" The goth pre-teen asked.

"Oh yes, but they are-" She was cut off.

"Were the entertainment. Well mainly me, Luan Loud. This is my assistant, my brother Lincoln Loud." Luan said as Lincoln waves.

"Hey." Lincoln said. "Nice introduction." The watch mumbled.

The girl then looked at Lincoln with narrowed eyes, the boy was starting to sweat without even noticing. It felt like silence was all that was left between their contant stare. The girl then speaks. "I have seen you somewhere."

Lincoln went scared, shy and tense to complete confusion and with a hint of curiosity. "Have we?" He rubbed his chin and the girl nodded.

"Oh yes! That's right! Have you met Haiku!? She goes to Elementary." That's when Lincoln had a click in his mind after the mother saying that. She was Haiku that is one of Lucy's friends and member of the goth club.

"Oh, your friends with our younger sister Lucy." Lincoln now remembers. "Yes, my name is Haiku." She said as Lincoln held his hand out. "Lincoln. And this is Luan."

"Howdy!" She slightly giggles.

Haiku's mother spoke up. "So glad your here. Why don't you come in and get prepared, Maggie is just upstairs with her friends hanging out."

Both Louds nodded and walked into he was house and out the backyard, preparing for the entertainment.

Unknown to anyone in the neighborhood. A Loud car was heard and it was small with multiple circus graffiti on it. Inside was a blue skinned man wearing a suit that was designed for clowns. It had a big navy nose, massed up teeth and he seems to be wearing a top hat.

"I can sence the joy about to be released. Time for another snack!!!" The clown screamed happily as he throttled down the street.

Lincoln and Luan were done preparing for the entertainment for the fellow teens. Soon Haiku came by and called Lincoln over. Lincoln didn't know what she wanted as he looked at Luan smirking, but quickly shrugged and reassure him when he started glaring at her. He already told her once abut meddling and she knew better so she didn't push it. Lincoln went towards Haiku.

"Hey Haiku. What's up?" Lincoln said as Haiku.

"Just a future warning before your demise to my sister and her friends. They'll be down in 5 minutes." She said which Lincoln gulped in fear but then cooled off. He saw too many things that were getting fear out of him. You can thank the hero stuff he's been doing for so long since he got the watch.

"Thanks, I guess. I appreciate the heads up." Lincoln said and gave her a goofy smile, which Haiku couldn't help but feel warm in her cheeks by the way he smiles. Lucy has been telling about her family, her sisters, especially her older one and only brother. She didn't think he was this. She's been around school to noitce the Loud boy's apprance, his smile just gotten her to heat up.

Lincoln looked at Haiku and saw her just staring at him and he was getting uncomfortable until they heard multiple footsteps.

"Yo Linc! It's showtime!" Luan called out as Lincoln nodded and looked at Haiku. "It was nice seeing you Haiku."

"Likewise, Lincoln enjoy entertaining my sister." Haiku said finally and walked away back inside the house.

Lincoln waved as he ran backstage of the now stage set up in the backyard. He want back to Luan. They waited for a while until Luan looks at the curtains and saw many goths and emo teens just having a conversation.

Lincoln walked up to her. "So who we got?" Luan looked around. "Just Goths and Enos." She then spots Haiku's sister. Maggie.

"I found the birthday girl." She looks back at Lincoln, closing the curtains. "So how do you wanna play this?" Lincoln said.

Luan thinks for a minute before looking back at Lincoln with a smile. "I was actually wondering what did you had in mind. I just want to see what you can come up with, your the man with the plan after all."

Lincoln was confused and slightly surprised as he widen his eyes and looks at his watch. "Don't you even think about it!" It whispered, very annoyed and tense.

He then gets an idea. "Wait, I gotta do some thinking." Luan then giggles and then gets attention by the crowd where she goes to see.

This gave Lincoln the opening to dail some of his aliens. He then looked at the aliens in his watch. He chuckled at his choice and then held his hands on his sides as Luan comes back.

"Luan, maybe I should take this one. I have an idea planned, but I think I should do it. You look like you need a break anyway with me assistaning you and all." Lincoln suggested.

Luan was skeptical at first but then found the idea to have Lincoln do it would be great to see how he can handle the audience by himself. She then nodded in agreement.

Lincoln went up the stage as everyone gathered together to see Lincoln entertained. He could see the blank expressions on their faces so he needed to warm up by doing other tricks before his master plan.

He started off with some jokes. "A rookie chief walks into the kitchen and sees a professional slicing up meat with major action and showing a scary vibe. He looks at the newblood and saids, "Knife to meet you!!"

No one said anything, only coughs were heard. Luan saw this and was probably brushing it off, knowing Lincoln had more.

Lincoln started to juggle balls. No one was amused as they all were blank, some were getting a bit tense and little annoyed. He then tries to pretend to be tickled as everyone was now deadpanned and fully annoyed.

After all that, they were now feeling like this was a waste of time. Maggie was disappointed as was Luan as she was banging her head on the table.

Lincoln had no other option. "Okay, for my final trick. I will magically appear as an Alien." He holds a green ball and grips it.

Everyone was now bored and was annoyed. Maggie was filling up with irritation inside her as Luan bangs her head on the wood. 'He's screwed, haha, I get it. But seriously, he's flopped this one, I throught he knew better.' Luan thought as if it was the end. Little did she know that her brother is using a massive trump card.

"Abrah! Kadabra!!!" Lincoln slams the green ball down as it explodes in green smoke. Everyone looked as Luan couldn't see either of what's going on.

Lincoln dialed the watch. "They want scary funny, their gonna get it." He then dials to big chill and immediately slams the watch down.

His body was turning in reverse due to the evolution of human going to the chimp stage. He had extended his arms and legs with a long tail. The transformation was done as the smoke clears.

When everyone saw that the smoke was gone, they were all wide eyed in surprise as Luan had her jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of her now brother.

Lincoln was a blue and navy furry chimp with 6 arms and 6 eyes. He then started to do monkey noises until he covered his mouth and then realized that this was the looks of the 10th alien in his current alien roster. This was not what he picked out.

"Ah oh no! This is a mistake, this is a huge mistake!" Lincoln was now running like crazy and doing actions that represented depression which caught the audiences attention.

Maggie saw this and was still amused from the sight of the alien. "That's how I exactly feel when I see a disgusting reflection of my past self." She said. "Same." Another girl said. "This is what being alone is like." Said the other guy and some people were snickering while Maggie was putting a sad smile, sad for the monkey but really enjoying the depression.

Lincoln didn't know, but after 10 minutes of ranting on and hyperventilating. He was soon heard with a quiet applause, meaning that the audience was liked his final performance. Just then laughs could be heard from all the way back. It was a man with tubes coming out of his back.

"Bravo! Bravo! You deserve a metal kid, for the worst performance I have ever seen" Said the man angrily and smiling.

Everyone look to see him. He looked at everyone and glared at him. "Who is this old man?" One guy asked and people were mumbling.

"Oh where are my manners! My name is Zombozo! The best entertainment anyone could ask for." Zombozo said and everyone was deadpanned, looking at him.

Lincoln then gets a weird feeling that this was about to become something much bigger. "I must say monkey boy, you have quite the talent. Tell me." Zombozo said as he had a large tentacle wrap around Lincoln's spider form and dragged to Zombozos face. "What makes you tick!" Everyone silently gasps at the sudden action.

Luan saw this and got on the stage. "Hey! Keep your tentacles to yourself, you'll get barnacles haha. Seriously! Give me my brother back, he's my assistant!!"

Zombozo heard this and smirked, he then threw Lincoln and crashed onto the party table. He walked towards Luan with his tentacles in his back and stares at her. "You must know the way of how comedy works then! Especially with this type of circus laying around." He looks back at the spider alien, grunting in pain. Everyone was now on alert until someone spoke up.

"Hey, freakshow. This is my birthday and I don't need buzz from this, especially you." Maggie blankly said with a hint of anger.

"Ah! The entertainment expert and the birthday girl. Now this will something to really kick up." Zombozo said.

"What do you want!?" Luan said now tied in a tanacle. "You see!" He then swapped Maggie and now they were both tentacled together. "I myself is looking for some laughs, it's been a while since I have great taste in laughs back in the day. Until now!" He licked his lips as the girls cringe and make vomit noises until he felt a web behind him and saw the spider alien kick his back.

"Get your stinkin wires off them girls now!" Lincoln said in irration. "No no no, see this is just the beginning!!!" He then grabbed a table and threw it at the audience. Lincoln caught it with the web. Everyone was panicking.

"Everyone clear out! Head in inside where it's safe." The spider alien commanded as people started to run inside until a guy called back. "What about Maggie!?" Lincoln looked back. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe!"

Zombozo was eyeing these girls. "So, how about it comedian. You and the entertained can be a wonder for the circus." He laughs as Maggie spits on his face. He was now getting angry. "I rather be a comedian with her than be your stupid pet!" She angrily said. Luan was shocked to hear this and that caused Maggie to blush. "So romantic. Very bad for business!" Zombozo was now getting irritated until he was zapped by web in his face again.

"You back off or I'll." He then hears a familiar beeping sound and looks at the watch symbol glow red. "Oh no!" He then looks at Maggie and Luan and then realized He doesn't have the reb smoke bomb. "Dang it!" He then was in red light and was back to normal. He was chuckling in embrassment. He was thank full that everyone was inside.

Luan was shocked to see Lincoln back to normal. "Lincoln whta was that magic!?!?" Zombozo laughed. "That was your magic. Oh wow this is a beautiful sight to be seeing." Maggie then gave a death glare at the lunatic clown.

Lincoln sighs and luckily no one was here to hear this and that he knew somehow one of his sisters will know soon enough. He then confesses to Luan. "No Luan, it wasn't magic. This is what I used." He reveals the watch as Luan and Maggie were both wide eyed. "It's kinda of stuck to me for a while I can turn into other beings."

They both now realized the aliens popping up in the news. They were shocked as Zombozo was acting horribly. "Aw what a sad story. We need entertainment!!!" He Laughs as he has another tentacle throw a brick at Lincoln. He then dodged and quickly hides behind stage. Luan trieds to break free but to no avail.

"Your brother became an alien to entertain me and my friends..." Maggie said quietly. Luan saw this as was down and worried. "I'm sorry, I think I might have pressured him on this one, I just wanted to see what he can do, but I didn't know it would come to this." She said.

"No, Its fine, he was trying at least." Maggie now showing some remorse for Lincoln as Luan smiles, for the first time in her life, Maggie smiles back.

"Ah see! There's the smiles!!!" Zombozo said and they then glared at him. "Thanks for ruining the moment." Luan was deadpanned as Maggie smirks at Luan's comment.

"Oh come on now! We can all get along!" He ranted on as Lincoln was waiting for the watch to recharge. "Come on, come on!"

The watch spoke up. "You went ahead and used me for entertainment and then confessed to not only one of your siblings, but also a girl you only know from her sister that is a friend to your sister that your a brother to!"

"That's a bit intense of you saying that." Lincoln said. "So is this situation!" The watch agured. "Fair point." The dial was now green. "Look I know this is bad, but please cooperate and let me choose the alien." The watch sighs. "Just do something."

Lincoln came out and gets the clowns attention. "Ah come back for more!" Luan looked scared. "Lincoln run! Save yourself from his talking!"

Lincoln the dials the alien he wanted and slams the watch down. He turns into Big Chill and then Flys in the air, meeting up with Zombozo in the face. "I'm going to give you one and final warning. Drop my sister and her friend or you won't be able to feel happiness as a popsicle." He said sternly as Luan snickers at the pun intended and Maggie smirking at his voice.

Zombozo was taken back but then got irritated. "You need to put on ice, fly boy!"

"Funny, I could say the same thing to you!" Big Chill then breaths out ice and freezes the tentacle that contained Luan and Maggie. It soon breaks as they were free and safely landed by Big chill.

Zombozo was shocked until he went to punch the alien only for Big chill to go intangible and freeze his hand. Big chill then freezes the ground and himself.

Zombozo then looked and wiped the now ice sculpture. "Peekabo!" He then saw Big chills face as the alien broke the ice and grabbed the man. The clown was screaming in fear until he fainted.

"That was easy." Big chill said as Maggie and Luan walked up to him. "You sure gave him a scare." Maggie smirked. "And give him a cold shoulder." Luan added while laughing and Maggie surprisingly snickering. "Your funny Luan." Luan was happy and blushed in embracement.

It was coming to sunset. When everyone came back Big chill explained to them that the alien was called Spidermonkey and that he agreed to Lincoln's idea of entertaining them. That was the perfect cover up for everyone to buy. Everyone the went home as Maggie and Luan were talking. Lincoln waited on the walkway in front of the house.

Luan and Maggie soon came out and went to Lincoln. "So Maggie wants to say something to you." Luan said and Maggie went up to him.

"I just want to say, thanks for trying your best today. I might not have liked those early shows, which irritated me, but I like that you have up your identity of yours to help fill this day up. So thank you!" Maggie then ruffled his hair and he smiles.

"My pleasure!" He said as she turns to Luan. "So I guess I'll see you next week then." Maggie said to Luan.

"I'll be there or squared." Luan joked as they share a laugh. Maggie then did an unexpected and gave a quick peck on Luan's cheek as she walked away nervously and waves.

Luan was taken a back but soon waves and so does Lincoln. They soon were walking and down and Lincoln started to explain the story from the camping trip.

"So all this time, you found a watch from outer space and that mutt and diamond guy was you?" Luan said and Lincoln nods.

"Wow, this must be hard to tell me." Luan knowing how Lincoln tells his secrets. "You have to keep in mind that this was to keep you safe from people like him. And others." Lincoln said in his defense.

"True. I'm just glad your willing to do that for me." Luan said. "If anyone tries to hurt my family they'll answer to me." Lincoln said as Luan hugs him. "I appreciate it bro!" They continue to walk until the watch spoke up.

"So then are we not gonna ignore the fact your sister now has a 'woo-hoo' schedule?" Lincoln was confused as Luan was blushing madly. "I mean come on! I didn't know this type of relationship would happen like this and the fact that..."

"Does that thing ever shut up! I hate it." Luan mumbled. "Unfortunately never. But don't worry I hate it too." Lincoln snickered as Luan did and they walked home and were done for the day.

However in space. Vilagx's ship was still over on the planet. In the ship was Vilagx and he was now even buffer until the chamber ding, indicating that the healing was finished. Vilgax got out and was looking like a monster with his new biosuit and large muscles.

"Finally! Now I must pay a visit to a human worm and finally have the Omnitrix!" He said determined.


	11. Secrets (Act 1, Finale)

**Arc 1, Chapter 10**

* * *

In space aboard Vilgax's ship. The alien squid was moments finished with his healing process. Soon enough a beep could be heard as the chamber holding the conquer was now opening up. The now giant, buff and improved Vilgax stepped out the chamber and takes a little glance at his new body. His muscles has gotten bigger, his body was much more stronger with his electric-bio suit.

He walks down and sees his robots saluting, bowing and praying for their return of their lord and conquer. Vilgax went up to the bridge as he punches a robot, sending it forward to the window from the door. Everyone was in slight panic as they slowly see Vilgax take his seat at his throne. The squid narrows his eyes. "I expect to have a location to the one being that process the Omnitrix." Vilgax ordered.

One of the robots spoke up. "Yes Lord Vilgax. Location in a town this world calls Royal Woods. A small sized town and not very popular with its inhabitants." it declared.

Vilgax then looks at his right for another robot to look right back. "Has my assistant required the target?" The robot nodded. "Indeed Sir. We have his ship on our radar." The screen shows the ship heading towards Vilgax's ship, which is much larger. Soon the screen went to static until it revealed a face of an alien that had a triangular head with red eyes, white skin and black attire.

"Lord Vilgax. I have contacted you once, yet it feels like a millenea." The alien said.

"Indeed Psypher. I trust you have our secret weapon to my plan?" Vilgax said as the alien now called Psypher went and put a snob of goo for everyone on the bridge to see. "It's quite a parasite." Psypher said. "Good. You remembered my purpose for once. DNA is all I ever want, DNA!" It spoke.

"Take it to the station and leave it in the lab. Once I receive my prize, it will be proud to know about the amount of DNA it has poceseed. With the parasites power, the Omnitrix will be indestructible in my hands." Vilgax said in triump.

* * *

Back on Earth, Lincoln drinks some soda with Lynn. They were at burpin burger after Lynn's practice and Lincoln there for support and also some hero duty without anyone noticed.

Right now the two siblings were relaxing. Lynn felt mostly fired up, even from practice. Lincoln was now as fired up but wasn't tired at all. He felt great with the refuel he has paid for himself and his sister.

Unfortantly it came to a close as both their phones had vibrated as they look at the text.

_Alright, I'm literally coming to get you. We're going to see Pop-pop. You better be ready. Lori._

"Oh nice! It he great to see him again." Lincoln said excitingly. "Yeah it will. I can't wait, come on let's finish up before Lori goes overboard." They both nodded as they finished up and got outside the fast food joint, waiting. Soon the Omnitrix beeped rapidly as the two Louds were stunned from the watch.

"Uh, Stinkoln... Your toy is making a noise." Lynn said confused and teasing. Lincoln rolled his eyes and then thought of something until Lynn then held her hands together and shaking her legs. "Ugh! I gotta go, don't rat out on me to Lori or your getting it!!!" Lynn said sternly as she quickly rushes to the restroom.

Lincoln sighed as he looked at the watch. "What is the deal?" He asked. "Um, I really got a bad feeling. Very bad feeling." The watched beeped. "So. Any bad guys, we could try to make it quick bu-"

"No, Dumbo! Something from outter space." Lincoln was confused and the watch sighed. "Do you remember Tetrax saying about this one guy that wants me." Lincoln then nods. "Yeah, I remember. Why, you think he's coming?"

"I have a hunch, yes. It's not good at all." the watch said. "Are you sure, because I would have heard about the news talking about a UFO nearby and that could be him? I'm just saying."

"Be serious."

"But I am! You don't think I am worried, because I am."

* * *

At the elder home. Albert was reading a newspaper, he would be smiling or just having a normal expression when reading the daily news. Right now he was focused and being serious. He was looking up on the recent activity of aliens that was spotted with heroism. He's been seeing this since the camping trip his daughter and family went to.

"Where have I seen that symbol before?" Albert looked closely on the symbol on the aliens chest and shoulders. He then starts to look outside having being in deep thoughts. "I could have sworn I have seen that before. He couldn't be, not here, not at all here. Especially since he wants it."

* * *

In space Vilgax's ship shot out a large rolling pod with spikes down to earth with some drones to follow. The ship started to descend into the planted atmosphere.

* * *

Albert was then looking up and seeing a large ball of fire going down from the sky. It looked like it was gonna hit the middle of town. He was wide eyed at the sight until he saw a glimpse of the pods color. He was frozen in shock. Knowing who it was.

"It can't be, it's Vilgax." Albert said silently as he then looks back at the newspaper. "Which means that the device is here!?" He looked back out and turns his head to where the phone was and immediately went to pick it up and dialed his daughter.

* * *

Everyone minus Lincoln and Lynn were in the van as Lynn Sr was driving down the road. Everyone was having their conversation until Rita's phone rang. "Honey, your phone." Lynn Sr pointed at her purse.

Rita answers it and it was Poo-Pop. "Oh Hi dad, we're just about to pick the rest of the kids and head down to-"

"Rita listen to me! Do not come here! Something has come up. I need you and your family to head outside of town. I will explain later." Pop-pop said sternly.

"Wait, what? Dad what's wrong?!" Rita asked, getting worried. This caught everyone's attention. "Honey! Please! There's a meteor heading straight for the centre of town. It's not safe."

Rita then was Skeptical. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't think that's happening. Right now it's a lovely day. We have everything planned an-"

"HOLY ENSTINE!!!!" Lisa screamed out. "What's wrong Lisa?" Luna said as Lisa points at the sky. "Look up there!?" Everyone looks and saw a large meteor go in front of them as it then crashes in the center of town. Lynn Sr soon stopped the van as very everyone was in shock.

Leni was the first to scream. "Did that totes just happen!?" Rita was shocked. "Rita!?" She snapped out of it and went back to the phone. "Dad, what's happening!?"

"Dang it! Go and get out the town. I'll be in my van and meet you somewhere safe in the countryside." Pop-pop said as he gathered his things.

"Wait, but what about-"

"Don't worry, I'll pick up Lincoln and Lynn, just get out of there. Hurry!!!" He hung up as Rita looked at Lynn Sr. "Lynn, we have to get out of town!"

Everyone was in disbelief. "Now!" Rita said as Lynn Sr jumped. "R-right!!" He throttled it until Luan called out. "What about Lincoln and Lynn!?"

"Pop-pop is gonna pick them up and meet us outside of town!" Rita said as some of the sisters were panicking.

"This can't literally be happening!" Lori said, shaking as Lucy was flabbergasted. "I knew the end was near, but not this close." She said as she was hugging the twins who were feared and crying.

Lisa was trying to figure out what was going on, but was frustrated and feared at the same time. Lily was balling up with tears as Leni was crying becide her.

Luan and Luna were hugging for dear life. "Let's hope Lynn and Linc are alright." Luan said. "I hope so too dudette!"

* * *

Lynn was finally out the bathroom as she walked back to her brother. "Ugh, Stinkoln. I wouldn't go in there, even though I was in the female room it may have...stentched...the...place..." She soon paused to look at Lincoln.

"But I don't know if he's strong or not!? How should I know!?" Lincoln said. The watch beeps. "I'm telling you, to get be far away as possible. Your not ready!!!"

"Uh, Stinkoln?" Lynn said.

"What!" Both Lincoln and the Omnitrix shouted as Lynn was down right confused. "Why are you talking to your watch? Did Lisa do something to it?" She asked, a bit of stern but mostly confused and curious.

It then suddenly snapped to Lincoln and he was in panic mode. He had to think quickly as he turns his back to Lynn. "No Lynn, it already does that when I got it. Nothing to worry about." He chuckled as he was dailing the watch until it beeped and the dail went up and started to turn at rapid speed.

Lincoln was shocked as Lynn looks and was now getting a bit freaked out. "Lincoln. What's going on right now!?" Lynn asked demanding.

"Oh nuts. You activated the master control." The Omnitrix said as Lincoln was now confused and Lynn was flabbergasted.

"Master Control?" Lynn asked, seeing the dail up. "Ugh! You broke your toy."

"No no no. It's just the dail is somewhat making something. I-" Lynn ignored him. "Just press it down." As she did so. Lincoln was now transforming.

However, his transformation consists his arms multiplying up to 6 arms. He started to grow orange wings. His face was more. Feminine and had 2 ponytails with green stars for pupils in his eyes. His attire was a orange princess magic dress with the skin still the same.

"Huh? What the!?" Lincoln said in shock as Lynn was now jaw dropped. "What did you do!?" He said in a panic. "Looks like your a new alien. This DNA is from...oh..."

Lincoln was now dead panned. "What? Who from? How?" He asked. "Remember that girl with that wand device?"

"Star!? But how isn't she human?!" Lincoln said as Lynn was now mumbling. "What, what, Wh, what, wH, what..."

"No, my scans indicate she is another species not from this world." The watch said. They soon hear an explosion and Lynn snapped out of it.

"What the heck!?" Lynn asked in shock. Lincoln looked and was terrified for one minute. "Oh no. Lynn! This wasn't how it was suppose to go, but-"

"Lincoln, what's going on!?" Lynn asked confused and in shock. "Look, just stay here and wait for our family. I'm going to find out what's happening." He said as he flew off in the distance.

"Lincoln!!" Lynn shouted out but kept going. "Ugh! What in the world is going on?!" Lynn was panicking until she heard a horn go off. It was a completely different van she was used to. She then saw her grandpa in the driver's seat. "Pop-Pop!? What are you doing here?!"

"No time to explain Lynn. Get in! Where's Lincoln!?" He asked in a hush tone as Lynn got in and started driving. "Lincoln was talking to this watch thing. I some what turn the dial and accidently made him a sort of magic alien thing!!! I don't know what that was!!"

Albert was then wide eyed. He couldn't have the watch at all. Lincoln just couldn't, of all people not him. "Lynn, the symbol on this watch. What does it look like?"

"An hourglass I think." Lynn said. Yep it was him. Albert was frozen but shake it off, right now Lincoln was in danger.

Speaking of Lincoln, he was flying over the centre of town to see people running off from the chaos. Soon he saw drones that looked like the ones he dealt with already. He swooped down and landed. The drones then saw him and hovered over.

"You have made a big mistake right now. Get off my planet! Before _Magifly _puts you down." He said sternly. "Really!? You are name calling this right now!?" Magifly hushed the watch as the drones was about to attack.

"Okay, what can this alien do." He said as he held his hands out and magicical power beams shoot out, destroying the drones. He then charged a super ball of energy and fired at a swarm of bots, destroying them all.

"Alright this is not bad at all!" Magifly said until he was caught in a trap. He was then trying to free himself from the wall until a certain ground noise was made. In the distance, a large red spiky ball rolled down in front of him as it stopped. The hatch opened up and it revealed a large man. It was Vilgax.

"Wait! It's you. Tetrax told me about you!" Magifly said in shock.

"Now you must be the one, holding the Omnitrix. You will be coming with me to detach it!" He said as he walked over. Soon Magifly got out. "Like heck you will! Spider Blind!!!" He shouted as he uses magic beams and plants webs in Vilgax's face, causing him to groan and move around not seeing. Magifly spoon flew off.

Drones were still attacking. Until a rock was smashed onto one and some pick energy hit some drones down. Clyde and Ronnie-Anne were fighting against the drones. "Ugh! There's too many!" Ronnie said as she kept blasting drones and shielding them.

Clyde kept smashing the drones down. "I don't know how long we can last!!" That was when diamond was thrown to the drowns, blowing them up. They looked behind them and saw Diamondhead. He started to shoot the drones down. Once they were all gone, Ronnie lowers the barrier and went up to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, what's going on!?" She asked. Diamondhead turns his head. "I don't know." He turns into Upgrade. "But something is wrong." Then Four Arms. "With." Turns into Big Chill. "The Watch..."

Both Lincoln's friends were shocked. "How are you changing alien and not back to yourself!?" Ronnie said. "And at a rapid pace!?" Clyde added until they heard a honk. They look back and saw a van. It going at rapid speed until it stopped in front of them.

Albert and Lynn got out. Lynn was confused. "Clyde, Ronnie-Anne!? What are you two doing here?!" She said as Albert got out. "This is dangerous. You shouldn't be here in town!"

Clyde and Ronnie-Anne was taken aback. Big Chill sighs. "Guys, it's alright. Lynn already knows." Lynn was confused until herself and Albert saw the hourglass. "Lincoln?" "Lincoln! We have to get you away from Vilgax now!"

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie-Anne were taken aback. "How do you know about Vilgax!?"

Lynn was confused. "Who is Vilgax?"

Soon they heard a crash near them and it was the lord conquer himself. "Found you. Bring me the Omnitrix!!!" He ordered.

Big Chill flew up and freezes Vilgax. He was soon in ice. "You have to explain how you know him Pop-Pop." He said as he flew down and Albert sighs. "You do as well young man." Albert said as he got everyone into the van. They soon sped off out of town, where the loud family were waiting for them.

Speaking of which, some of them were worried and getting impatient. "Are they coming. I feel kinda scared now!" Lana said as Lola was clinging to her.

"It's alright kids. My dad will being them here."

Back with the van. Lincoln was still in his alien form. "Can't you change back?" Lynn said uncomfortably. "No, this some what master control thingie as restricted me to go back into my old self."

Albert kept driving fast until he pulled some switches and activated the van to go into turbo mode. It sped of quicker.

"What the-" Big Chill, Clyde, Ronnie-Anne and Lynn were taken a back and were going at rapid speed.

They soon reach outside of town. That was until Clyde heard his phone go off, same with Ronnie-Anne. They both answered. "Dads, are you okay!?" "Mom, I'm sorry, I was hanging around town when the crash happened, is Bobby okay?"

Albert spoke up. "Alright Kiddo. Where did you get that device and how." He slowly demanded. Big chill sighed as he turned into Echo Echo. "It all started at the first day of the summer. Our family were heading out. We were at the woods, we needed some wood for the fire and I went down to get some. It was then I saw what was a shooting star only to be a meteor, to then seeing the watch for the first time. Unfortunately it grabbed my wrist and didn't come off ever since."

"So that mutt, the diamond, that cat thing and Four Arms!?" Lynn said in bewilderment. "Yes." He replied as he looked at Pop-Pop as he turns into Spidermonkey. "It's your turn Pop-Pop, how do you know about this watch and Vilgax."

This soon caught everyone's attention as Albert sighed heavily and kept driving on the road. "Alright. Back in the days I was muhc younger, I was secretly a pilot engineer. I was working with my fellow workers until we discovered an alien ship crash land at our airstrip. Onbroad were aliens but also humans, at first we fought our kind escaped the aliens however they were all cooperative. They explained their duty as they were trying to avoid a Conquer named Vilgax. He was soon heading to our world as we decided to fight for our airstrip. We took back what was ours and Vilgax went away and swore to come back. These space soldiers were something called the Plumbers. Intergalactic space police if you would call it that, they gave us an offer to join them and so we accepted to ensure that what we defended can be used against anyone that breaks the law of the Plumbers. Since that day I have been engaging in missions, high level repairs, and near death experiences. I knew about the watch due to our partnership with a planet called Zenon, where a race called the galvins are from and created this Omnitrix you now process. Right now, Vilgax is here to take that away and won't spare your life at all, so we need to move out to Mount Rushmore as quick as we can."

"What is over at Mount Rushmore? And how are we gonna get there.!?" Clyde asked. "Yeah, it's gotta be miles away from here."

"Don't worry, this girl is in turbo mode. Will he there, but first we need to make sure the rest of the family is alright." Albert said. "Guys, what about your parents!?"

"Me and Clyde just told them to meet your family outside of town." "Apparently, they should be there now." Clyde added.

Lynn was all right confused as they were now on the single road heading towards the others. They saw multiple drones surrounding the area. "What!? What is that!?"

Albert soon stopped and they witnessed drones all over the place, ready to shoot. In the middle was the Loud family, Santegos, and the Mcbrides.

"No!" Clyde shouted.

Everyone got out as Spidermonkey turns into Big Chill again. "What happened!?" He said as Vilgax was in the air and landed in front of them. He then narrowed his eyes at Albert.

"Loud. I assume you would pick up on this, unfortunately due to the fact that your so called family is under my guard now. I am going to ask you one time, hand over the Omnitrix or I will destroy them." Vilgax was tense as Lily was crying. "Dudes don't listen to them." Luna cried out as drones shot the ground, startling everyone. Bobby and Lori fainted instanly, the twins were hugging for dear life. Leni was scared with Luan and Lucy. Lisa tried to keep her composure, Lynn and Rita were very scared as well was Maria as was Howard as his husband comforted.

"Release them!" Albert demanded, holding a ray gun. Clyde absorbing rock and Ronnie-Anne releasing her powers, getting ready to fight. Their parents were shocked at their children.

"Everyone stop!" They all paused to look at Big Chill who turned into Grey Matter. "I give up. You win, just don't hurt my family or anyone else." The watch then beeped rapidly. "Are you crazy!?"

"I don't have a choice. I going to disable the Master Control now, I'm sorry. We had a good run, you gave me everything I need to know. However this has become our end now. I must let my friends and family live." He kept toying with the watch on his back. "Goodbye, watch AI." "Noo-" It was cut as the watch beeped and Lincoln was turned to normal.

Everyone was in disbelief and utter shock. "You win. Leave them alone!!" Lincoln said sternly. "A mere child. A child merged with the Omnitrix!? Pathetic being." He then grabbed Lincoln up and ordered his drones to leave the others alone.

"Lincoln! No!" Some of them cried out. Soon Vilgax's ship, out of nowhere a large light appeared within seconds. "Psypher, right on time. Do you have the parasite?"

Psypher then revealed the jar containing a small green slime. Lola was disgusted at the sight. Soon Vilgax walked over to Psypher with Lincoln as they then teleported to the ship. The drones followed suit as they went on board the ship. Soon the girls started to panic. "Linky's gone!!!" Leni cried out. Maria, and the Mcbrides went to their children. "Ronnie-Anne are you alright!?" "No! My friend is I trouble!" "Dad's! I'm so sorry about I didn't tell you about my powers being controllable. I didn't think you would approve and now Lincoln is gone and-"

"Calm down Clyde." "It's okay we're here."

Albert then caught everyone's attention with the van horn. "Everyone get on! Quickly!" They all did what he said and he sped off. Rita was then first to ask. "Dad, what's going on!? Is there something your not telling me." Rita said sternly as Albert sighed. "Don't repeat yourself Pop-Pop, I'll tell them." Said Lynn as everyone was confused minus Clyde and Ronnie-Anne.

After Lynn explains she then told them about where we're heading. "Why are going there?" Bobby asked and Albert finally spoke up. "There's some plumber tech needed for this fight. I'm going to get Lincoln back."

"Not without us!" Lori said sternly as the family nodded. "Yeah, he's our bro! We have to save him too!" Lana said as the girls agreed. "I agree, it's only fair." Lynn Sr said as Rita spoke up. "Please dad!"

Albert sighed in defeat. "Fine, but please be careful." They all nodded, they were now determined and somewhat scared. Luan however was worried but have hope that Lincoln can sort this out. "Don't worry bro, whatever we're doing to get you back will work. You won't die, I promise will get you back."

* * *

On the ship, Lincoln was locked in a pod with his right elbow to his hand being in a large metal tube. Next to him was the parasite in the glass jar.

Psypher was processing the removal. Vilgax walked up to the boy. "Soon that watch will come off and I will have my hands on it."

"You can try! It told me it won't come off easily. What do you even plan on using it for!?" Lincoln asked. "Far more important than whatever you were doing. By using the Omnitrix with my cloning army. It will be used to Conquer worlds under my command. The universe will bow down before me as I, Vilgax have Conquered it."

"Hmm, seems to be the end goal there." The parasite spoke. Lincoln and Vilgax looked in that direction. "That thing can speak!?" Lincoln said in shock.

"What? A parasite with no vocal communication. Such disrespectful manners." The parasite scoffed.

"This parasite is a Slimebiote. It feeds on DNA and is able to grow replicas of his host's body parts from himself. He is impossible to remove, except through Ionic particle surgery, since he only leaves his host whenever he wants to. This is a great asernal to my plan to further speed up the entire process."

"I am very classy, DNA like that then I am very Loyal and looking forward to." It said.

"I don't suppose your gonna let me live when this over are you?" Lincoln asked.

"Hardly." Vilgax grunted as he walks out to the bridge with Psyher in hand. "Enjoy your cycle, it will be your last." Lincoln and the Slimebiote were now alone.

It then looked over at Lincoln. "Dear boy, this device you must be having on to your DNA. How does it feel?"

"Feel?"

"Yes. You were the one that founded this Omnitrix correct? You should have feelings on how you have been going through goodness amount of time."

"At first I throught I was gonna be different forever, I looked to weird, but okay. I didn't know what was happening. Once I found that people were in danger. I only knew one thing I could do was be a savior. I just couldn't let those people die and have some high authority like the military to come in and possibly take charge. I stepped up to the danger and I took every risk to ensure everyone's lives including my family and friends were safe from harm. Now that I am here, I feel like I failed and won at the same time. I maybe giving up my life for the watch, but my people are safe from him and they don't need to worry about him anymore."

The Slimebiote went up to the glass containing him. "From all my experience with different aliens. Your the first one to show any particular words from the heart and not the feeble brain your race has these days."

"Gee thanks." Lincoln said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You took this into consideration without no concequence. I am surprised even at your age you have grown years in maturity.

"I get that called to me sometimes." Lincoln chuckled a bit.

"What if I told you that you can keep that maturity when you see your, family is it." It said. "What do you mean?"

"Here me out. And it will turn out exactly as we wanted to be."

"You have my attention."

* * *

Soon the van has reached Rushmore and soon a door went open. The van screeched to a halt as Albert got out and started to grab supplies, the others waited until Albert called out the loud family.

"What is it Albert?" Lynn Sr asked as Albert tossed him a weapon along with the siblings minus Lily a weapon of their own.

"Your gonna need these when we raid his ship." Albert said as he handed a weapon to Rita. Rita sighed and nodded, she gave Maria Lily. "Please take care of her okay."

"Of course. You save your boy." Maria said as Rita nodded. "Mommy is coming back with your brother okay. It's gonna be okay." The infant smiled and nodded.

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Pop-Pop. Don't you need a weapon." "No worries Lynn, I got this one."

Albert reveals a large weapon that looked like a machine gun. Everyone gasped as one of the Mcbrides fainted. "Oh my gosh..." Leni said in bewilderment.

* * *

Back on the ship. Psypher was getting ready for the death taze as Lincoln was preparing himself. Vilgax walks back in an stares him down. "Prepare for your fate, as I will take this Omnitrix from your cold dead body."

"You can try." Lincoln said in a dark tone, glaring at Vilgax.

"Grr! Activate the zapper. Let this feble creature rot into-" That was then a sudden crash came from the ship. A large van rammed through the side of the ship as Albert got out. He was holding a large electric alien weapon. "Give me back my Grandson!" He then fired at Vilgax, sending him to a wall and into another room in rubble.

Psypher commanded the drones. "Attack the intruders!!!" Soon multiple drones came out of the vents.

Just then the Louds got out abd started shooting drones down. Everyone was fighting up to the point where Luan and Leni got a clearance to Lincoln. With everyone fighting drones and Albert taking Vilgax on, they both made a dash for it and got to Lincoln.

"Linky!" "Linc! Thank you for being alive."

"Guys!? What are you doing here!?"

"Where here to get you out!" Leni said as she shot the large container holding his left arm as it bounded and hit the glass that the slimebiote was in. "Oops!!" "Leni, be careful-"

"Now dude!" Lincoln called out. "And away I go!" The slimebiote got out and traveled to the floor past the girls. "Ahhh!!! Booger!!!" Leni cried out.

"Such disrespect." The slimebiote sighed as it got onto Lincoln and merged with him. "Ew!" Luan said before aiming.

"Dont shoot! He's gonna help." Lincoln shouted. "How is that thing on you helping."

"You shall see young lady." It then breaths in and reaches it's tentacle into the container and touched the Omnitrix. "Ooh! This is very indeed godly DNA. Alright my friend time to free you."

A familiar beep was heard until Lincoln was in green static as he slowly transforms into Four Arms. He ripped his arm off the container, smashing it to pieces. "Now we're talking!" He said cracking his knuckles. Leni looked in utter shock as Luan was surprised but more calm since she knew. He looked at them. "Help the family, I got squid face." He said as he charged.

Luan nodded as she dragged Leni along. "Come on, he'll be fine." "But what if he-" "Trust me, I know because I seen him in action before. I believe in him." Leni was then shocked as well. "YOU KNEW!!"

Luan rubber the back of her neck. "Yeah, sorry. He said it was secret, but I guess it's so more." She said as they started to blast drones.

Albert walked up to Vilgax only to be getting his weapon crushed by the Villains hand. "Your weapon is pathetic against me. What will you use now becide it."

"How about an extra hand. Four of them." Four Arms said as he punched Vilgax into a wall. He then turned to Albert. "You alright Pop-Pop?!" He asked. "Yeah, thanks kiddo." They then saw Vilgax get up.

"Man he doesn't quit." Four Arms say as the slimebiote was around the hourglass symbol. "If you care to have my suggestion."

"What in tarnations is that slime!?" Albert said in horror. "Excuse me, I am a slimebiote!"

Albert then was wide eyed. "I thought those things didn't exist, if they did they were long gone." The slimebiote scoffed. "Your stories don't even feel like interest." It then wrapped slime around Four Arms' Four Arms into upgrade arms which upgraded the upper arms bigger hands and spikes and lower arms as arm cannons.

"Whoa, now this is more like it!!" Four Arms said as Vilgax got up and charged. Soon they were in a tug of war. Soon Four Arms blasts Vilgax to the wall again. He then rush towards him and gave one big blow to the face, sending him to the engine room and destroying everything.

The ship was now exploding as the alarms went off. Now everyone was panicking as the drones then were deactivated from porotcal. Psypher retreated into an escape pod and shot out to space.

Rita went to Albert and Four Arms. "L-Lincoln!?" "Yeah, it's me." Four Arms replied. "We gotta go!" She said as they rushed to the van.

"Guys we literally got to go!" Lori shouted as Lola screamed. "HURRY!!!" They ran as Albert and Rita went into the van and Four Arms got on top of the van. Albert got to the seat. "Strap in. It's gonna get bumpy." Albert said as he punched the gun and drove out the ship, falling.

Vilgax was getting up and saw them going. Four Arms saw this quickly. "Oh no you don't!" He said as he charged and crashes into Vilgax to prevent him from leaping out the ship.

The van was still dropping fast. "Ahhh!!!" Lana screamed. "Albert!?" "Hold on!" Albert said as he pulled some switches and they started to glide as they landed on the road. Soon the Santiagos and Mcbrides came rushing in. "Guys!" "You okay!?" "Anyone hurt!?" "Poo-poo!!!" "Is Lori okay!?" They glared at Bobby as the family got out of the van. "Were fine Boo-boo-Bear. Especially since we got Lincoln back."

"Um, I hate to inform the bad news. But if I can recall, the van seemed much lighter and from my vocal point right now is that HE'S NOT HERE!!!"

"WHAT!?" Albert then looked at the fallen ship. Soon everyone looked. "Oh no!" "Linky!" "Lincoln buddy!" "Come on Lincoln!"

"Come back Kiddo." Albert said.

Four Arms was battling Vilgax until the watch timed out. "Oh no!" He was then turned to normal. "Dang it." Vilgax grabbed Lincoln by the collar. "You insulence!!!! I should have you vaporized by my hands. You will die and I will have the Omnitrix!!!" He pulled his fist back until the Slimebiote reached for the watch and made it malfunction again causing a big green blast. Lincoln flew back to the ground hard, however Vilgax took it very critical as he was launched into a electric power grid as the rubble collapsed on him. He couldn't move at all.

Lincoln got up and was surprised. He then looked at the Slimebiote. "What ever you did. Thanks." "It's my pleasure." The Slimebiote replied. He then looked at Vilgax. "YOU PARASITE!!!"

"Surprised huh?" Lincoln said. "Let's just say we made a deal. He likes DNA, the watch has tons of it. He helps me with fighting guys like you and he stays with as much DNA as he wants."

"Its very fair." It said.

_Ship engines shutting down in 10 seconds._

Vilgax heard that and roars. "NOOOOO!!!!"

"Time to go!" The Slimebiote said as Lincoln ran out of the ship and jumped. The ship went down towards the ice part of the county as Lincoln kept falling. "This is your 'greatest' plan yet." The Slimebiote said sarcastticly.

"It's the only way. So I could do this." He sees the watch go green and selected Goop and slams the watch down.

Everyone saw a big green goop smash down to the ground. "What was that!?" Lucy said.

They all ran towards the crash site and saw a big green goop. "Oh my! It's snot!!" Maria said. "No that's Lincoln!!!" Ronnie-Anne said as they were all shocked.

Soon the goop's projectile floated up as the goo took form and appeared as Goop. "Ugh, I never doing that again." He said as he slams the watch and turns back to normal.

"LINCOLN!!!!!" Soon the Loud Family, Ronnie-Anne and Clyde rushed to the boy and gave him a hug. "Ow I missed you guys too!!"

Howard spoke up. "Lincoln, were so glad that you are alright." Maria spoke up. "My goodness what have you gotten yourself into."

"Hero business?" Lincoln said as everyone stopped hugging him. He then sighed. "Alright, before we conclude anything, you all deserve an explanation."

"Good! Because I am so confused right now!?" Lola said impatient. Rita looked at Albert. "The same goes for you too Dad."

"You as well young lady." Maria said to Ronnie-Anne. "Clyde, sweetie could you explain to us what happened since that incident." Clyde sighed and nodded.

A very long time of explanations later. Lisa tried to pull the puzzle and summarizes the whole thing. "So to conclude. Pop-Pop has been secretly part of a space police force within his young years many years ago and has nene through many particular events which includes this Vilgax species we've encountered not long ago. Our brother unit has been attached to a alien device from outer space which is the most powerful in our known universe, who is also the aliens that occurred in Royal Woods. Ronnie-Anne has magical power from a side of her family she didn't even know until a certain magical princess from a dimension of medival time boosted her body system into unleashing the element to put into use. Finally Clyde's accident was not an accident but like Ronnie-Anne boosted the alien side of Clyde to be unleashed which gives him power of abortion of any material. I believe that's all I summarized."

"Yeah, that's it. Sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just couldn't let anyone know who I am and who I am with like you guys. You would be in trouble and it will always be my fault." Lincoln said.

"I'm sorry too. I know I shouldn't have been overreacted when I figured out my powers were out of control. I got into trouble, but I was very thankful to be saved by Lincoln and teaching me how to control mentality." Clyde added.

"I'm also sorry mom. I didn't know what was happening since that day. And I wanted to help out, I wanted to be by my friends side, especially Lincoln's. His heroism has out me into better person. I was a bully beforehand, until I met him, he changed my life for the better and now I am glad to have him as my friend, especially Clyde as well." Ronnie-Anne apologized as the loud girls awed. "Friend!" Ronnie-Anne and Lincoln blushed in embarrassment.

Albert turned to Rita. "I'm sorry too Rita. I knew if I told you that you would be overwhelmed. It would be my fault that I could get you killed like your mother. I quitted to ensure you didn't have the same fate. I wanted you to live a normal life. I couldn't stand being here without you." Rita teared up as he hugs Albert. "Thank you for telling me dad." Lynn Sr rubbed her back.

Ronnie-Anne hugs her brother and mom. Clyde hugged his parents and Lincoln reviced a group hug from his sisters as Lily hugs his leg. It was a very long time until a voice spoke out. "If I intend to speak out from this emotional moment. I would like to finally introduce myself." They all looked at the Slimebiote on the watch as they all jumped back.

"It's okay. He helped me escape that trap." Lincoln reassured. "Indeed. The name is Skurd and what your boy has is multiple DNA which I admire. If it's not a pickle, I am staying with the Omnitrix. I can help this boy in future battles anyway. If you allow him, now that you know." The Slimebiote now named Skurd said. Rita and Lynn Sr looked at each other. "Lincoln. I need you to understand this very carefully."

Lincoln nods and gulps as Rita hugs him. "Please be careful out there." She said as he hugs her back. "I promise. I still feel bad."

"About what Sweetie?"

"The watch, it was an AI. And when I deactivated the master control with Grey matter. I might have deleted the AI along the way. I'll remember him." Lincoln said with a smile.

Lynn yawns. "So what now." Ronnie-Anne's phone started to ring as she answered it. "Hey Star! You won't believe what happened toda-"

"FORGET ABOUT THAT! I HAVE AN EMERGENCY, A MAGIC ONE!!! COME HURRY." Star screamed over the phone as she hung up. "Star's in trouble. If it's okay with-"

"Sweetie, just be careful." Maria said. Howard spoke up. "You can go too Clyde. Remember-"

"Be safe, got it!" Clyde saluted as he absorbed Metal from the van, it was titanium. "Wow!" "Enjoy the titanium." Albert said.

Skurd looked at Lincoln. "The watch is at your disposal." Lincoln grinned as he slams down the watch and turns into Diamondhead. "It's hero time!"

Soon the trio ran off to be heroes once again.


	12. Epilogue (Act 1)

**Arc 1, Epilogue******

* * *

At north of America. Vilgax's ship was a wreck in the ice. Speaking of which Vilgax is also frozen up in ice until a certain light came and grabbed Vilgax only.

Soon Vilgax was in a ship, mainly looking more like a lava pit mixed with technology. He was soon being melted by the systems heating as he broke free and stepped down from the platform to the floor. Soon footsteps could be heard. It revealed to be a green woman with red eyes, black mascara dripping on her face with a crown, white hair and wearing a black dress rope with sneakers. "Hello, Vili. Long time no I see."

Vilgax narrows his eyes. "Dominator. What do I owe the pleasure of being on your ship after I had failed after so many years!!!"

"It's time we had that talk. You know, about the multiverse?"

"With you?!"

Dominator laughed. "Not just me silly."

Soon a floating yellow triangle came up to them with a orange buff female and a green alien female. The yellow ones one eye was on a book.

"Huh?" It saw them. "Oh sorry, where are my manners! Hi! This is Jasper, Tak and my name is Bill Cypher. And we have a plan for Villains like you. You want payback, this is gonna be the sweetest thing you ever done. Interested.

Vilgax relaxed. "What do you have in mind."

**Act 2. Coming** **Soon.**


End file.
